Mind Mischief
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2017] Pada genggaman magnetisme yang bekerja dalam mode paradoksal, pelukis Kim Jongin menemukan dirinya jatuh kepada seorang sociopath kelas tinggi.


**Prompt code**

113

 **Judul**

 _Mind Mischief  
_

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Casts**

Past!ChanKai, mention of ChanBaek

 **Category**

BL

 **Warning**

 _Suicide attempt(s)_

 **Author's Note**

Happy Kaisoo Day, everyone!  
Pertama, _dear contributor_ maafkan sekali ide kamu jadi melenceng jauh seperti ini. Semoga kamu murah hati dan baik budi ya buat maafin aku TT  
Kedua, ini sepertinya alurnya akan kelihatan sedikit berantakan cuma percayalah semua akan indah pada waktunya.  
Ketiga, mulai dari buku sampai film yang menginspirasi ff ini bakal aku _post_ nanti di akun pribadi untuk menghindari _spoiler_ di awal.  
Keempat, sedikit meramal, kayanya kalian bakal punya banyak pertanyaan sama ff ini, tanyakan saja, aku mengerti kok ceritaku memusingkan  
*hearteu hearteu*

 **Summary**

Pada genggaman magnetisme yang bekerja dalam mode paradoksal, pelukis Kim Jongin menemukan dirinya jatuh kepada seorang _sociopath_ kelas tinggi.

.

 **MIND MISCHIEF**

 _He hits like ecstasy,  
Comes up and bangs the sense out of me_

 _._

Berita ditakdirkan untuk usang.

Untuk teronggok pada gudang daur ulang. Tersangkut pada tiang listrik jalanan. Atau terhapus selamanya dari ingatan.

Lima tahun silam, nama Kim Jongin melejit.

Wajahnya terpampang di berbagai media sebagai salah satu pelukis muda jenius. Wartawan selalu menuliskan ulasan terbaik di kolom berita jika itu menyangkut tentangnya.

Pameran Kim Jongin kembali dipenuhi pengunjung, nilai lukisan Kim Jongin diprediksi akan menjadi investasi yang menjanjikan, Kim Jongin meraih penghargaan atas bakatnya di bidang surealisme berserta wajah seorang lelaki muda pada sampul utama. Sebuah piagam tergenggam erat di tangan lelaki itu. Senyum kebanggaannya berhasil ditangkap di antara _flash_ kamera para pemburu berita yang terlalu silau.

Namun, berita ditakdirkan untuk usang.

Absennya Kim Jongin menuai banyak tanda tanya. Seorang pembawa berita mengupas isu ini pada tajuk seninya, diiringi berbagai spekulasi asal tanpa menilik fakta. Sebab pahitnya, orang-orang membutuhkan asupan rumor dan acara televisi diciptakan untuk menyuguhkan suap demi suap keinginan mereka.

Satu kritik dari seorang pengamat seni mampir ke meja sang pelukis beberapa bulan kemudian. Sederet kalimat dengan judul bertinta putih nyalang serta huruf tebal yang menyatakan; Kim Jongin telah kehilangan inspirasi.

Dunia tidak berkabung—karena berita ditakdirkan untuk teronggok pada gudang daur ulang. Tersangkut pada tiang listrik jalanan. Atau terhapus selamanya dari ingatan.

Setumpuk berkas tentang ketenaran sang pelukis muda yang semakin dilupakan berkutat pada sebuah kotak pada sudut ruangan. Permukaannya berlapis debu tebal. Berlembar kertas di dalamnya mulai menguning karena terlupakan.

Sepucuk surat terselip di antara tambang rotan yang mengikatnya erat—sebuah pengunduran diri dari seorang manajer tertanggal lima bulan lalu serta tulisan tangan singkat bernoda air mata di badan amplop.

 _Jongin, aku pergi._

 _Bukan karena aku berubah, tetapi karena kau yang terus-menerus ingin menyerah._

 _Yang masih mencintaimu,_

 _Park Chanyeol_

Dalam satu ruangan yang sama, sepasang mata terbuka. Menghitung detik jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul empat dini hari.

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

Aku ingin tidur. Lelaki itu berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

Biarkan aku tidur. Lelaki itu berbisik untuk yang kedua kali.

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

Demi Tuhan, aku hanya ingin tidur.

Tik. Tok. Tik.

Berita ditakdirkan untuk usang.

Tok.

 _Begitu pula dirinya._

-.o0o.-

"Aku mohon."

Desahan Dokter Kim Joonmyeon mengisi ruangan. Pria berusia di akhir dua puluh tahun itu melipat kedua tangan di meja. Jemari mengetuk satu sama lain untuk menarik kesabarannya yang semakin bersembunyi.

"Tuan Kim." Nada sopan lembutnya sedikit timpang karena senyum terpaksa. "Insomnia adalah satu bentuk pertanda bahwa ada yang salah dengan tubuh anda. Cobalah untuk menggali apa yang tubuh anda mau."

"Kau tidak mengerti." Sang pasien mengeluarkan rajukan sedih.

Dokter Kim menundukkan kepala. Walaupun keputusannya sudah kukuh, ia berpura-pura memindai kembali berkas pasien bernama Kim Jongin serta keluhan yang lelaki itu utarakan.

"Sedikit berolahraga mungkin dapat membantu."

Jongin menyentakkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku. Hampir dua bulan siklus tidurnya berantakan. Berbotol pil obat tidur yang biasa ia beli tidak lagi berguna. Tubuhnya seakan menolak untuk dikelabuhi dengan cara konvensional. Ia selalu menemukan dirinya terjaga hingga pagi menjelang.

Jongin hanya ingin secarik resep berisi obat tidur dosis tinggi.

Sesuatu seperti Seconal Sodium, beberapa kapsul gemuk biru-merah Tuinal atau justru Mirtazapine untuk membantu menurunkan depresinya.

"Kau tidak mengerti." Ulang Jongin. Seolah jika ia mengucapkanya lagi, sang dokter akan berubah pikiran. Dunianya benar-benar sedang berada pada fase yang kabur. Bersilang di persimpangan antara mimpi dan kenyataan. "Aku sangat menderita."

Bibir dokter Kim terlipat membentuk garis datar. Pria itu terlihat sangat pucat dibalik jas putih dan kemeja biru langit yang membalutnya.

"Ah, kau menderita?"

Terdapat cemooh tipis yang sampai ke telinga Jongin dari pertanyaan itu. Dokter Kim menekan pangkal pena bolpoinnya. Tangannya meraih selembar kartu nama dari dalam saku kemudian menuliskan beberapa baris tulisan di balik kartu.

"Pergilah ke tempat ini pada Jumat malam." Dokter Kim menyodorkan apa yang telah ia tulis. "Kau akan belajar bagaimana derita sesungguhnya terlihat."

-.o0o.-

Tempat yang Dokter Kim tuliskan mengarahkan Jongin ke sebuah _basement_ gereja tua. Jalan masuknya terletak pada ruangan sebelah kiri altar, turun melewati beberapa anak tangga kayu yang berderit di setiap pijakan.

Jongin hampir mengira Dokter Kim secara tidak langsung ingin menjerumuskannya ke dalam sekte aliran sesat. Namun, pemikiran itu segera sirna begitu ia melihat isi _basement_ tersebut.

Pria-pria tertunduk lesu berkumpul di bawah penerangan lampu pijar yang dipasang seadanya. Mereka duduk pada bangku-bangku berkaki lapuk yang sengaja dibuat melingkar. Sorot mata mereka redup tanpa sinar kehidupan. Keputusasaan begitu pekat mewarnai ruangan.

Grup dukungan kanker.

Jongin menyadarinya segera setelah ia menuliskan ' _Kai_ ' di stiker _tag_ nama yang disodorkan kepadanya. Ia menempelkan stiker itu ke dada kirinya sebelum akhirnya memusatkan pendengaran ke satu-satunya pria yang sedang berbicara.

Namanya Kris.

Pria itu dulunya seorang model. Kehidupannya luar biasa sempurna. Ia memiliki istri yang selalu membuat mata pria lain menatap iri. Kris mengungkapkan bahwa ia sangat mencintai istrinya. Mereka berencana untuk memiliki keturunan—seorang anak laki-laki. Istrinya mengatakan ia selalu membayangkan Kris bermain basket bersama anak lelaki mereka pada Sabtu sore yang sejuk.

"Minggu lalu," Kata Kris lemah. "Dia melahirkan bayi lelaki dengan selamat." Pria itu melepaskan tawa sumbang. "Anak pertamanya dari—" matanya mendadak basah. "dari—" sebuah cekat, kemudian lolos. "Dari suami barunya."

Seluruh ruangan melemparkan tatapan simpatik ke Kris. Begitu pula Jongin yang mencoba mengikuti arus, walaupun matanya masih belum bisa berhenti mengarah ke pria berdada seperti wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Pikirannya segera menuju ke satu-satunya alasan logis—kanker testis. Ia sedang duduk bersama para pengidap kanker testis. Salah satu gejala kasat mata yang dapat dilihat adalah pembesaran dada akibat penurunan hormon testosterone.

Mungkin ini yang mendorong Dokter Kim membawanya kesini.

Agar Jongin melihat bagaimana sesuatu sekecil mutasi sel dapat dengan mudah mengoyak harga diri seorang pria. Ibarat singa yang kehilangan taring, mereka menganggap diri mereka cacat dan sia-sia.

Terbelit dalam kesimpulan di kepalanya, Jongin melewatkan beberapa ceramah dari pemimpin grup dukungan kanker. Orang-orang di sekitarnya tiba-tiba berdiri sementara Jongin masih mencerna tentang apa yang sebelumnya diutarakan oleh pemimpin grup tersebut.

Sebelum Jongin sempat bangkit dari posisi duduknya, pria berdada besar yang diamatinya tadi menarik lengannya. Jongin terhuyung sekilas. Pijakannya goyah dan ia hampir terjatuh. Namun alih-alih lantai semen keras, tubuhnya bertemu sesuatu yang lain. Tekstur kenyal seperti payudara wanita melawan wajahnya.

"Ini hari pertamamu?" tanya pria yang tengah mendekapnya.

Lewat pandangan periperal, Jongin menangkap nama pria itu dari _tag_ di dadanya. "Ya. Ini hari pertamaku, Sean."

Tangan Sean mengusap rambutnya. Lengan besarnya memeluk Jongin begitu erat. Pria itu tengah mencoba menenangkannya, mengatakan bahwa pada sesi berpasangan ini setiap orang berhak untuk mengeluarkan keluh kesah sedalam apapun itu.

Jongin tidak mengidap kanker testis.

Panjang hidupnya tidak diprediksi berdasarkan diagnosa dokter. Ia hanya menderita, kelelahan dan memilki harapan untuk bisa kembali tidur nyenyak. Akan tetapi, dada Sean terasa begitu nyaman dan Jongin tidak tahu bahwa panas tubuh seseorang dapat lebih menenangkan dari selimut berbahan apapun.

Perlahan, Jongin membalas pelukan Sean. Mengubur kepalanya lebih dalam ke dada pria itu. Jongin tidak berpura-pura. Ia tidak memuntahkan omong kosong soal penyakit yang tidak dideritanya hanya untuk membuat Sean percaya.

Jongin hanya menangis.

Meraung dengan jemari bergelayut pada kaos Sean yang lembab. Menumpahkan air mata yang ternyata selama ini menanti untuk dikeluarkan. Tanpa kata, Jongin menangis hingga dadanya sesak.

Menangis tanpa tahu apa yang sedang ia tangisi.

-.o0o.-

Ketika Jongin tiba di apartemen, ia merebahkan diri ke ranjang. Matanya merah, tenggorokannya kering, dan seluruh sendi di tubuhnya berdenyut seakan memiliki jantung sendiri. Jongin menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, ia meletakkan kepalanya ke atas bantal sebelum pelupuknya terpejam.

Untuk pertama kali dalam beberapa bulan terakhir, Jongin tidur seperti bayi.

-.o0o.-

Permasalahan yang lain adalah, Jongin tidak ingin terus-menerus menunggu hari Jumat hanya untuk dapat tertidur nyenyak. Ia menginginkannya setiap hari—Senin, Selasa, Rabu, Kamis, Sabtu, Minggu tanpa terkecuali.

Maka dari itu, Jongin mulai mengumpulkan informasi.

Ia mencatat jadwal pertemuan grup dukungan untuk setiap harinya pada gereja-gereja yang berbeda. Jongin tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan mendatangi gereja yang sama. Ia telah menemukan penawar untuk insomnianya dan ia berupaya untuk menjaga itu dengan sangat hati-hati.

Penderita kanker hati, _tubercolusis,_ parasit darah, melanoma, kanker otak, Jongin mengunjungi semuanya.

Ia telah kecanduan.

Datang dengan nama Kai, duduk dengan _tag_ nama tertempel di dada, mendengarkan sejenak mengenai petunjuk motivasi hingga meditasi, kemudian menangis di bahu orang asing ketika sesi berpasangan tiba. Tidak ada nasehat, tidak ada petuah. Hanya dua orang yang saling berpelukan sambil sesekali tersengguk—Jongin menikmatinya.

Setiap malam, ia tertidur pulas. Setiap pagi, ia seakan terlahir kembali.

Untuk sementara, ia dapat melupakan masa lalu. Mengesampingkan segala ketenaran yang pernah ia punya. Serta penyesalan terhadap seseorang yang masih belum hilang dari lubuk hatinya.

Untuk sementara, ia dapat bernafas lega. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menanyakan mengapa ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan karirnya sebagai pelukis. Penyamarannya yang minim tidak membuat orang dalam grup dukungan itu curiga mengenai identitas aslinya. Entah karena mereka tidak peduli, entah karena mereka terlalu sibuk bertahan hidup, Jongin tidak ambil pusing.

Grup dukungan bagi penderita kanker testis masih menjadi favoritnya.

Jongin selalu memilih Sean sebagai rekan berpasangan. Ia menyukai menyandarkan wajah ke dada besar Sean. Mendengarkan tangis lelaki itu, selagi ia dan belasan lelaki lain dalam ruangan melakukan hal serupa.

Tidak ada liburan yang lebih menyenangkan daripada ini.

Namun—tentu saja, seseorang harus merusaknya.

Dalam kasus ini Jongin menyalahkan _dia_.

Seorang lelaki berkulit porselen yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan. Riasan matanya pudar, bibirnya merah kendati tidak ada jejak noda _lipstick_ tercetak di batang rokoknya. Lelaki itu berjalan dengan begitu angkuh, meniupkan asap dari dalam mulut sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan dengan nada tidak acuh.

"Ini grup untuk kanker, _kan_?"

-.o0o.-

Detik jarum jam bernyanyi, detak langkah malam mengendap-endap mencoba merapat fajar. Lolong suara anjing dari beberapa blok bersahutan semakin lantang. Kegelapan yang menyesakkan bukan berasal dari gugurnya cahaya, melainkan memori yang melayang pada waktu yang paling tidak diinginkan.

Suasana ini terlalu akrab bagi Jongin.

Insomnia kembali menyerangnya, berkali lipat lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Ia tidur tetapi tidak benar-benar tidur. Ia bangun tetapi tidak dalam kondisi yang dapat disebut terbangun. Jongin merasakan kesadaran seperti angan-angan yang kian hanyut.

Semua karena Do Kyungsoo.

Oh, Do Kyungsoo.

Darimana Jongin harus memulainya.

Bajingan keparat ini bertindak seperti turis. Berpindah dari satu sesi ke sesi lain tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

Lelaki itu hanya duduk di sana, diam tanpa bicara. Melihat tontonan drama menyedihkan yang disajikan oleh para pasien sebagai hiburan. Menyulut rokok, menyesap kopi, _memperhatikannya_.

Memuakkan.

Di bawah mata menghakimi Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak bisa menangis. Lelaki itu selalu menyimpan seringai mencibir yang membuat Jongin ingin meludahi wajahnya setiap kali mereka bersitatap. Mungkin juga mendaratkan beberapa pukulan agar riasan hitam jelek di sekitar mata lelaki itu luntur karena tangis.

Do Kyungsoo. Merusak. _Segalanya_.

Mengacaukan pola yang telah ia terapkan sebagai siklus untuk mengatasi penyakitnya.

Berbeda dengan dirinya, Jongin merasa Kyungsoo tidak berhak hadir ke grup dukungan kanker testis setiap Jumat malam. Atau pada grup dukungan penderita parasit darah di hari Selasa. Sebab Jongin yakin Kyungsoo tidak sedang mengatasi kesulitan tidur dan ia jauh lebih yakin lelaki itu tidak mengidap kanker testis maupun parasit darah.

Kyungsoo—tidak berhak hadir di setiap sesi yang Jongin ikuti karena lelaki itu tidak menderita penyakit _apapun_.

Maka dari itu, pada pertemuan kali ini, Jongin ingin mengambil tindakan. Setelah sesi berpasangan usai, ia berniat untuk menarik lengan Kyungsoo, kemudian memaki lelaki itu agar enyah dari pandangannya karena ia membutuhkan ini.

Jongin membutuhkan tidur nyenyaknya kembali.

Sesi motivasi berlangsung seperti kelebat kejadian kusam di benaknya. Jongin hanya mengingat Luhan berdiri di atas podium. Menyedihkan bagaimana mata cerah lelaki itu perlahan pudar ditelan sengsara. Pertama kali Jongin melihatnya, Luhan terkesan seperti seorang lelaki yang akan dengan bangga kau kenalkan sebagai sahabat dekat kepada keluargamu.

Sekarang, lelaki itu terpantul sebagai cermin rapuh yang kau harapkan tidak pecah dalam sekali sentuh.

Jongin sempat mendengarkan empat hingga lima kalimat yang Luhan utarakan sebelum pikirannya berkelana. Menduga bagaimana potret dirinya di mata orang lain. Hal selanjutnya yang ia tahu, decitan suara sepatu menggaung. Orang-orang melepas _tag_ nama mereka seraya berjalan meninggalkan _basement_ gereja.

Mata Jongin terkunci pada Do Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu hampir mencapai pintu keluar dan Jongin bergegas mengejarnya. Udara malam seketika menembus ke balik jaketnya ketika ia menapakkan kaki ke luar gereja. Jongin bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah lagi meremehkan cuaca dengan memakai pakaian tipis seadanya. Dalam sepersekian detik ia segera menjauhkan pikiran itu karena Kyungsoo terlihat semakin menjauh.

"Hey!" Suara teriakan Jongin membuat semua orang di sekitarnya menoleh, namun tidak dengan Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu bukan hanya keparat tetapi juga tuli.

"Hey!"

Kali ini Jongin mulai berlari. Ia meraih bahu Kyungsoo dengan satu sentakan kuat. Lelaki itu berbalik, bibirnya segera membentuk senyum terhibur saat penglihatannya menangkap sosok Jongin.

"Oh. Halo, _Kai_."

Keterkejutan Kyungsoo terlalu dibuat-buat. Penekanan nama _Kai_ tidak diragukan lagi merupakan sarkasme yang sengaja dibuat mencolok. Jongin menggertakkan gigi.

"Kita butuh bicara." Ujar Jongin menyingkirkan basa-basi. "Aku tahu kau berbohong."

Kyungsoo mendengus kecil, melecehkan. "Yeah. Lalu?"

" _Lalu?_ " Jongin mengutip perkataan Kyungsoo dengan nada tinggi. Berpasang mata mendadak meliriknya. "Lalu kau harus pergi karena kau tidak memiliki alasan untuk hadir!"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala seolah tengah mendengar omong kosong yang konyol. Lelaki itu kembali berjalan tanpa meninggalkan respon. Tangannya merogoh saku untuk menemukan pemantik sebelum bara di batang rokoknya menyala.

Jongin menyentak bahu Kyungsoo sekali lagi. "Dengar. Aku mohon berhentilah. Aku sangat membutuhkan ini."

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin sekilas. Mata memindai dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki, rokok menggantung asal di antara jepitan jemari. "Dan kau pikir aku tidak membutuhkannya?"

"Kau membutuhkannya?" Jongin mengernyit skeptis. "Untuk apa?"

"Kopi gratis, _muffin_ hangat, bangku utama untuk melihat bagaimana cara malaikat kematian bekerja ketika mereka menghembuskan nafas-nafas penyiksaan pada manusia. Oh percayalah, aku memiliki daftar yang panjang."

"Kau pasti bercanda."

Pada kalimat itu Kyungsoo tertawa rendah. Kilat bosan yang menaungi matanya berubah menjadi suatu ketertarikan. "Katakan. Apa masalahmu?"

"Insomnia." Balas Jongin jujur.

Ia dapat melihat raut bingung di wajah Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu jelas tidak mengerti apa korelasi antara insomnia dengan kehadirannya pada grup dukungan.

Seolah menampik asumsinya sendiri, Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahu. "Aku minta maaf, Kai. Tetapi aku benar-benar tidak peduli."

Kyungsoo bersiap untuk berbalik, namun Jongin meraih pergelangan tangan lelaki itu agar tetap diam di tempat. Dalam gerakan cepat, ia merebut batang rokok Kyungsoo kemudian menginjaknya hingga padam.

Kyungsoo melihatnya dalam tatapan siap untuk memaki, tetapi Jongin lebih dulu menyambar, "Bagaimana rasanya ketika kau tidak merokok dalam sehari?"

Mengangkat kedua tangannya frustasi, Kyungsoo membalas, "Kau ini sinting, ya?"

"Aku sedang membuktikan suatu poin." Jongin mendekat ke Kyungsoo. "Tentang bagaimana jika sebuah rutinitas yang mempengaruhi hidupmu direnggut. Tentang bagaimana jika kau tahu persis cara untuk mendapatkannya kembali, tetapi—" Ia menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam saku Kyungsoo, mengeluarkan pak rokok di dalam celana lelaki itu, kemudian meremasnya hingga hancur. "—seseorang menghalangimu."

Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin kasar. Lelaki itu merapikan bajunya yang tidak kusut dengan pandangan masih terpaku ke Jongin—setengah tersingguh, setengah memaklumi.

"Okay, okay." Sahut Kyungsoo gusar. "Aku rasa kita bisa membicarakan ini."

-.o0o.-

Do Kyungsoo merupakan seorang pekerja lepas.

Dan jika kau mengira Kyungsoo bekerja sebagai desainer, penulis bayangan, maupun sebagaimana pekerja lepas lain pada umumnya mencari penghasilan, maka kau salah besar.

Kyungsoo bekerja sebagai _professional mourner_. Seseorang yang disewa oleh para konglomerat sebagai pelayat bayaran.

Belum pernah mendengar?

Begini.

Ketika seseorang dari kalangan terpandang meninggal, keluarga mereka cenderung menginginkan suatu pemakaman yang mewah. Pemakaman yang dihadiri oleh ratusan orang dengan wajah berkabung serta ucapan belasungkawa bertubi untuk menjaga citra atau sekedar memberitahu dunia bahwa orang yang telah meninggal tersebut memiliki arti lebih.

Namun faktanya, status tidak menjamin bahwa seseorang pasti memiliki pengaruh. Sebab terkadang, mereka dikenal bukan sebagai inspirasi melainkan sumber bisnis semata.

Di sinilah pekerjaan Kyungsoo mengambil tempat.

Lelaki itu menghamburkan diri di antara segelintir para pelayat asli demi menjaga martabat keluarga yang ditinggalkan. Menanamkan perasaan kehilangan melalui percakapan kepada siapa saja yang ia temui di acara pemakaman. Menangisi kepergian orang yang benar-benar asing atau justru seorang tokoh ternama, kemudian mendapatkan uang lewat dukanya yang pura-pura.

"Ketika aku butuh menangis," Kyungsoo menjelaskan. "Aku biasa mengingat bagian sedih dari sebuah film. Kau tahu? The Green Mile, I am Sam, atau The Boy in the Striped Pajamas."

Jongin mengangkat kedua alisnya bosan. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia berakhir duduk di sebuah _bar_ remang dengan neon jingga mencolok bersama Kyungsoo, atau mengapa telinganya setia mendengarkan lelaki itu berbicara mengenai kehidupan pribadinya.

"Menjadi tamu bayaran di acara pernikahan juga tidak buruk." Kyungsoo menyulut batang rokok ketiganya. Lelaki itu menghisap beberapa kali sebelum mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Jongin. "Kau hanya perlu menari, bercakap, minum, menularkan kesan baik mengenai mempelai kepada para tamu undangan lain dan _boom_! $70 mampir ke kantongmu ketika acara selesai."

"Okay—" Jongin sungguh tidak ingin menyela. Tetapi ia semakin tidak melihat titik temu antara percakapan ini dengan masalahnya. "Mengapa kau mengatakan ini kepadaku?"

"Kau belum menangkapnya?"

Jongin mengerutkan kening bingung. "Menangkap apa?"

"Kau tidak membutuhkan obat maupun terapi apapun. Permasalahan dari insomniamu bukan terletak pada kesalahan fungsi tubuhmu, melainkan pada dirimu sendiri."

Seringai Kyungsoo tampak seperti seringai yang biasa diberikan oleh pemimpin ke anak buahnya yang melakukan kesalahan di hari pertama. Jongin dapat merasakan sindiran Kyungsoo hanya lewat sirat mata lelaki itu.

"Kai." Kata Kyungsoo lagi. "Kau hanya butuh hidup."

-.o0o.-

Jantung yang berdenyut serta nafas teratur tidak menjamin bahwa seseorang masih hidup. Dari segi biologis, mungkin iya. Namun belum tentu dari segi psikis. Sebab nyawa boleh tinggal dalam diri setiap manusia, akan tetapi tujuan dan langkah hidup terkadang binasa bersama bertambahnya usia. Atau karena adanya masalah. Atau karena adanya perasaan yang bertindak layaknya racun seperti keinginan untuk bunuh diri.

Singkatnya, hidup adalah ular berbisa yang terbingkis dalam bentuk anugerah—jika kau tidak pandai menjinakkannya ia akan menggigitmu terlebih dahulu hingga lumpuh.

Jongin mencoba memahami kalimat terakhir yang Kyungsoo utarakan sebelum mereka berpisah. Lelaki yang menghabiskan hampir satu pak batang rokoknya itu mengatakan bahwa ia bersedia untuk mengalah. Membiarkan Jongin kembali berkeliaran pada grup dukungan tanpa gangguannya.

Benak Jongin menduga apa yang membuat Kyungsoo berubah pikiran. Namun kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk diajak bekerjasama.

Ia tidak tidur selama tiga hari.

Jongin tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya, atau pada bagian mana yang berbeda, tetapi grup dukungan tidak lagi mampu membantunya tertidur. Ia kembali menggunakan cara lama, menelan pil obat tidur masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya, memaksa matanya terpejam yang hanya akan berakhir menjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk—tubuhnya lelap, sementara pikirannya tetap enggan berhenti bekerja.

Sean— _bagaimanapun_ , selalu menanyakan keadaannya ketika mereka berpelukan pada setiap sesi berpasangan di grup dukungan kanker testis.

Pria yang ternyata lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu terus-menerus memberinya brosur pengobatan tradisional. Cara-cara asing menggunakan berbagai tumbuhan herbal tumbuk yang diseduh atau bagian tubuh aneh dari hewan yang digadang-gadang dapat menyembuhkan kesulitan tidur.

Kali ini, apa yang disodorkan kepada Jongin adalah brosur mengenai tempat akupuntur terbaik yang berjarak sepuluh menit dari gereja.

Jongin membacanya sekilas ketika ia tiba di luar ruangan, mengamati barisan paragraf berseling istilah dalam bahasa yang tidak ia pahami. Kemudian tanpa mempertimbangkan ulang, ia memasukkan brosur itu ke kantong celana belakang—yang ia yakin beberapa hari ke depan akan berakhir menjadi bubur kertas karena tidak sengaja tercuci.

Mengancingkan mantelnya, Jongin memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia berharap suatu pengecualian datang malam ini. Mungkin begitu tubuhnya menyentuh selimut hangat ia bisa segera tertidur. Namun baru beberapa meter berjalan, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sepasang sepatu menghalangi jalannya.

Mendongak, mata Jongin mendapati Kyungsoo tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Penampilan lelaki itu terlihat berbeda. Rambutnya ditata ke atas dan terdapat dua _piercing_ baru yang melekat di bibir bawahnya.

"Hey." Sapa Kyungsoo, seulas senyum pipih terpoles di bibir lelaki itu. "Kau tampak seperti hantu."

Jongin sedang tidak ingin berdebat atau menerima sarkasme dalam wujud apapun. Jadi, ia berderap cepat meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan lelaki yang kini justru mengikutinya.

"Masih belum bisa tidur?"

Jongin melepaskan sengal terganggu, berharap lelaki itu mampu menerima petunjuknya dan segera meninggalkannya sendiri. "Menurutmu?"

"Oh, ayolah." Kyungsoo tergelak pelan. _Gel_ yang melapisi rambutnya terlihat mengkilap di bawah cahaya lampu jalan. "Aku ingin membantu."

Mendengar itu, Jongin menoleh cepat. Ia tidak tahu harus menyerah pada akal sehat atau nuraninya yang masih menuduh Kyungsoo sebagai sumber masalah utama—disamping kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo bahkan tidak pernah melakukan apapun secara sengaja kepadanya.

"Kyungsoo," pada akhirnya, Jongin memilih jalan tengah—mencoba melempar umpan demi mencari tahu terlebih dahulu apa rencana Kyungsoo sebelum memutuskan untuk menolak. "Aku telah mencoba banyak upaya untuk membantu diriku sendiri. Percayalah, apapun yang kau tawarkan akan berakhir percuma."

Lawan bicaranya tidak mengambil umpan. Seringai tersembunyinya sedikit tersamarkan ketika berucap, "Ponsel."

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo bingung sebelum penglihatannya berpindah ke telapak tangan Kyungsoo yang terulur. Lelaki itu menggerakkan empat jarinya bersamaan sebagai isyarat agar Jongin bertindak cepat.

Dengan ragu, Jongin menyerahkan ponselnya.

"Lusa—jika kau luang," lelaki itu berkata selagi jemarinya sibuk berkutat menekan _digit_ demi _digit_ papan tombol ponsel Jongin. "Persiapkan jas warna hitam serta sepatu formal lalu hubungi aku sebelum jam dua belas siang."

Ponsel Jongin kembali ke tangan. Alisnya mengerut melihat nama Do Kyungsoo telah tersimpan sebagai salah satu daftar kontak. Satu pertanyaan belum sempat terlontar dari bibir Jongin ketika ia menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo telah pergi dari hadapannya.

-.o0o.-

Sebuah petuah mengatakan jangan mengambil keputusan ketika kau sedang putus asa—sebab keputusan yang kau buat bisa menjadi keputusan yang akan kau sesali nantinya.

Untuk menyimpulkan bahwa Jongin sudah kepalang basah mungkin adalah hal paling tepat. Ia masih memproses mengapa otaknya memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo beberapa jam setelah lelaki itu menghilang tiba-tiba tempo lalu, kemudian mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki waktu luang dan bersedia untuk menerima entah bantuan apa yang akan lelaki itu tawarkan.

Namun Jongin sama sekali tidak mengantisipasi bantuan yang dimaksud adalah _ini_ —berdiri di sebuah acara pemakaman dengan orang yang benar-benar tidak ia kenal.

Jongin bahkan tidak mengetahui siapa yang sebenarnya meninggal. Seorang kakek? Ayah? Pemuda ceroboh yang terlalu banyak menenggak Jim Beam hingga overdosis? Oh, ia sungguh tidak memiliki petunjuk. Tangannya berkeringat setiap kali seseorang mendekat dan ia berusaha memalingkan wajah ke arah lain agar terhindar dari percakapan.

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo tidak berhenti menertawakannya. Lelaki itu bersembunyi di balik punggungnya setiap kali melepaskan gelak rendah. Memukul kecil kemudian berguncang pelan tanpa suara agar tidak menyinggung orang yang tengah berkabung dalam ruangan itu.

" _Relax._ " Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuh lalu berpindah ke sisi Jongin. Bahu lelaki itu menyenggol lengan Jongin halus. Dagunya mengedik ke seorang wanita yang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. "Jangan menghindar. Ajak dia bicara."

"Tapi—"

" _Just_ _smile_." Desis Kyungsoo memotong seraya menempatkan diri di belakang Jongin.

Tidak memiliki pilihan lain, Jongin akhirnya menawarkan senyum santun ke wanita yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal dengannya. Wajah wanita itu pasi tanpa riasan. Lingkar hitam di matanya menampakkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Dia teman yang baik, bukan begitu?"

"Y-Ya." Jongin berdeham gugup sebelum memasang raut murung. "Aku tidak dapat menyangkal." Dalam posisi memunggunginya ia mendengar Kyungsoo berbisik mengatakan _perkenalkan dirimu_ dan pada detik itu Jongin segera mengulurkan tangan. "Oh, aku Kai."

"Yoona." Wanita itu menyambut uluran tangannya. "Jadi, darimana kau mengenal Jinki?"

 _Katakan bahwa kalian adalah teman lama._ Bisik Kyungsoo kembali. Jongin menarik nafas panjang, mencoba meloloskan suara yang tampaknya akan terdengar bergetar karena adrenalin.

"Kami teman semasa sekolah menengah atas." _Bangun percakapan._ "Kau?"

"Rekan kerja. Jinki bekerja di divisi yang sama denganku. Dia membantuku dalam banyak hal."

 _Ceritakan sesuatu untuk menularkan duka_. Jongin memejamkan mata mendengar perintah Kyungsoo. Ia menggerutu dalam hati, menyalahkan diri sendiri mengapa ia menyetujui untuk ikut terlibat dalam bisnis riskan ini.

"Aku masih tidak percaya dia telah pergi." Jongin menjilat bibir, berusaha menemukan kata perangkai selanjutnya. "Kami baru bertemu seminggu lalu, bertukar nomor dan berjanji untuk bertemu kembali Rabu nanti."

 _Menangislah_.

Jongin menjumput pangkal hidungnya kemudian terisak. "Aku—aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia pergi secepat ini."

 _Biarkan dia menenenangkanmu_.

Tangan Yoona mengusap sisi lengannya sementara Jongin menunduk untuk meneruskan tangis bualannya. Kyungsoo kembali memberikan instruksi demi instruksi dari belakang punggung, meminta ia untuk tergelak seolah mengingat kenangan lama sambil terus mengembangkan cerita palsu sebelumnya, kemudian _kembali menangis_ , _tatap dia dalam_ , _dengarkan ceritanya_ , _tawarkan bahumu_ , hingga akhirnya Yoona memeluknya dan turut mengeluarkan sengguk yang memilukan.

 _Good_.

Jongin merasakan Kyungsoo menjauh, seutuhnya memberikan kelanjutan sandiwara itu kepadanya. Ia menepuk-mepuk punggung Yoona pelan. Mengizinkan wanita dipelukannya untuk membasahi bagian depan kemejanya dengan air mata hingga tidak bersisa.

Pada akhir upacara pemakaman, Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan senyum bangga seolah telah berhasil mengajarkan anak didiknya sesuatu yang berguna. Lelaki yang telah melepaskan jas luarannya itu menyodorkan lembar kertas uang bayaran mereka tepat di depan wajah sambil berujar, "Perlukah kita merayakan kesuksesan hari pertamamu?"

-.o0o.-

Perayaan— _paling tidak_ , menurut definisi Kyungsoo adalah satu pak rokok, dua kaleng _cider_ , ditambah dua buah _burrito_ beku berisi salami dan keju yang dihangatkan dalam _microwave_.

Mereka berdua menikmatinya pada pelataran _minimart_ di seberang _gas station_. Duduk di atas trotoar parkiran sepeda yang meninggalkan bekas noda tanah di celana sambil melihat langit senja perlahan disepuh oleh malam.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih hidup?" Kyungsoo mendahului perbincangan.

Jongin menyelami pertanyaan Kyungsoo, sedikitnya bingung karena ia masih belum mendapatkan intisari dari bantuan yang Kyungsoo tawarkan atau mengapa lelaki itu terus mengatakan bahwa ia _tidak hidup_.

"Kau pikir hal itu akan membuat seseorang lebih hidup?"

"Ya, aku rasa." Pandangan Kyungsoo berpaling ke wajah Jongin. "Kapan terakhir kali kau benar-benar bicara dengan orang lain?"

"Aku selalu berbicara di setiap grup dukungan."

"Kau menangis—itu berbeda." Kilah Kyungsoo segera. "Seseorang tidak akan berbicara dengan orang lain jika mereka merasa mereka tidak memiliki pengalaman untuk dibagi. Sekarang, aku ingin bertanya—apa kau memiliki pengalaman baru untuk diceritakan?"

Pada kalimat itu, Jongin tertegun.

Kepalanya mendamparkan biduk-biduk memori tentang apa yang ia lakukan selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Ia mengingat menghabiskan seluruh waktunya di dalam ruang tidur, memesan makanan lewat layanan pesan antar, menjauhkan diri dari segala yang berhubungan dengan berita, serta menggantungkan beban hidup pada saldo dalam rekening tabungannya yang kian menipis.

"Kau kira aku tidak mengenalimu—" celetuk Kyungsoo kemudian. Nafas Jongin mendadak tertahan di tenggorokan, jemari mencengkram kaleng _cider_ kuat saat Kyungsoo melanjutkan dengan, "—Kim Jongin?

Tujuh bulan.

Semenjak kepergian Chanyeol hingga saat ini, Jongin tidak pernah mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu?"

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan sebelum memberikan satu jawaban yang tidak relevan. "Tidak semua orang tertipu lewat penyamaran minim dengan hanya mengenakan kacamata dan merubah gaya rambut. Kau bukan Clark Kent."

Jongin mengunyah potongan _burrito_ di dalam mulutnya pelan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo memanfaatkan kesunyian untuk menyulut batang rokoknya yang kesekian. Mereka sama-sama menyelaraskan pandang pada mobil yang bergantian masuk untuk mengisi bahan bakar serta orang-orang dalam balutan celana selutut dan kacamata hitam terselip di kerah.

"Aku tidak lari." Gumam Jongin setelah jeda yang cukup lama. "Mungkin publik menilainya demikian, tetapi aku hanya bersembunyi."

"Kau sungguh tidak perlu membicarakan ini. Percayalah, aku tidak menuntut penjelasan."

Jongin menyeka noda saus di bibirnya menggunakan ibu jari. Ia membuang seperempat sisa _burrito_ di genggamannya karena nafsu makannya hilang, berganti menjadi sesuatu yang lain.

"Mengapa kau membantuku?"

Kyungsoo meloloskan gelak halus. Penglihatan lelaki itu berpindah ke rokok yang terjepit di kedua jari sebelum berpaling ke arahnya. " _Here, take a drag_."

Jongin seharusnya paham bahwa Kyungsoo pasti menghempaskan pertanyaannya.

Ia menilik ke batang rokok yang tengah diulurkan kepadanya, mengerjap beberapa kali selagi benaknya menimbang apakah ia harus menerima tawaran Kyungsoo atau tidak. Selama masa hidupnya, Jongin belum pernah menyentuh benda itu—walaupun pikirannnya selalu dirundung rasa penasaran tentang apa yang meyebabkan orang lain menyimpan candu di lilitan tembakau dan cengkeh yang dibakar.

Meraih rokok Kyungsoo, Jongin menelitinya sebentar. Tidak menghiraukan tatapan lelaki yang juga tengah meneliti ekspresinya. Perlahan, Jongin membawa puntung rokok itu ke bibirnya, kemudian menghisapnya kuat.

Sedetik berikutnya Jongin terbatuk.

Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sudah menduga tergelak di sebelahnya. "Kau harus menghisapnya dengan hati-hati."

Lelaki itu merebut rokok yang masih berada di jari Jongin, mencontohkan bagaimana cara yang benar agar Jongin tidak berakhir dengan rasa terbakar di paru-paru. Jongin mencoba menirukan Kyungsoo, memapatkan bibir pada puntung lalu meresapkan asap itu masuk ke dalam pernapasannya.

Namun nihil, ia terbatuk lebih keras.

Jongin hendak melakukan percobaan keduanya saat Kyungsoo mendadak berdiri. Tatapan Kyungsoo memindainya sejenak sebelum lelaki itu menempatkan diri di atas pangkuannya. Rokok kembali berpindah, Kyungsoo menghisap hingga bara di ujungnya menyala merah. Lelaki itu menahan asapnya di mulut, kelopak matanya terbuka lambat.

Kemudian, tanpa petunjuk atau sandi yang sekiranya dapat Jongin terjemahkan, bibir Kyungsoo mendarat pada bibirnya. Menyalurkan asap di antara bibir mereka yang bertautan—lambat, lambat, lambat.

Sensasi terbakar itu tidak lagi berada pada paru-paru Jongin melainkan pada desir darahnya yang terisi gairah. Ia merengkuh pinggang Kyungsoo sebab intimasi merupakan sesuatu yang langka untuk seseorang yang sudah terlampau lama kekurangan interaksi.

Bibir mereka kembali terpisah tetapi tidak dengan pandangan mereka.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, Kyungsoo memindahkan rokoknya ke bibir Jongin. Masih di antara asap yang menari di antara mereka, Jongin menghirup batang itu—penglihatan tidak pernah meninggalkan lelaki di pangkuannya bahkan untuk sekejap. Bibirnya mengecup telunjuk Kyungsoo yang berada pada puntung selagi ia menyusupkan asap ke dalam nafasnya.

Jongin mencium Kyungsoo lagi dengan cara yang sama—sebuah ciuman rasa tembakau berseling asap dari bibir ke bibir serta lidah yang mengendap. Tangan Kyungsoo mencengkram tengkuknya, berusaha memperdalam. Sementara tangannya sendiri masih belum bisa melepaskan bagian samping kemeja lelaki itu.

Jongin tidak mengingat pada menit keberapa ia memutuskan menghabiskan upah pertamanya untuk menyewa kamar motel.

Apa yang Jongin ingat adalah bau antiseptik bercampur deterjen aroma _floral_ yang mampir ke indra penciumannya ketika ia menghimpit tubuh Kyungsoo ke atas ranjang. Beberapa kancing kemeja lepas yang menggelinding sebab mereka terlalu tergesa untuk saling merasakan sensasi pertemuan kulit satu sama lain. Desahan parau Kyungsoo di telinganya, paha yang melingkar ke bahunya, pagutan serabutan di bibir yang terus berlanjut hingga ke leher, serta jari basahnya yang mendesak masuk ke dalam lelaki itu berkali-kali.

Kemudian Kyungsoo mendorong tubuhnya.

Jemari mungil menggenggam miliknya lembut, memompa beberapa kali sebelum ia melihat lelaki di atasnya membuka kedua kaki lebih lebar dan mulai menurunkan pinggul untuk menelan seluruh kejantanannya masuk.

Jongin melenguh.

Ia meraih pinggang Kyungsoo. Mencegah agar lelaki itu tidak bergerak untuk sementara karena ia membutuhkan penyesuaian libido. _Sudah terlalu lama_. Jongin bahkan merasa ia bisa meledak saat ini juga jika miliknya terus diremas di dalam sana.

Beruntungnya, Kyungsoo mau mengerti. Tangan lelaki itu mengusap peluh di pelipisnya yang sudah berjatuhan jauh sebelum permainan mencapai inti. Perlakuan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin sedikit tenang. Ia bangkit untuk duduk lalu meletakkan kedua tangan Kyungsoo ke bahunya—mengisyaratkan bahwa lelaki itu boleh mulai bergerak.

Ritme yang diciptakan Kyungsoo dapat dikatakan pelan, namun sudah cukup untuk membuat Jongin melepaskan kewarasannya sementara. Selama beberapa waktu, ia membiarkan Kyungsoo memantul di atasnya. Membiarkan lelaki itu menikmati kejantanannya dengan gerak yang terbatas oleh posisi.

Tetapi Jongin paham bahwa Kyungsoo membutuhkan _lebih_.

Maka ia menghujamkan pinggulnya ke atas dan gerakan itu sukses mengirim geraman Kyungsoo memenuhi ruangan. Jongin melakukannya kembali. Menyangga kedua paha Kyungsoo dengan tangan selagi ia menghantamkan tubuh mereka berulang-ulang.

" _You feel so good_." Desah Kyungsoo seraya menguburkan kepala ke ceruk leher Jongin. Kuku lelaki itu menggores punggungnya. " _Fuck_ , _so good_."

Insting alami Jongin terangsang oleh setiap kata yang Kyungsoo bisikkan ke telinganya. Ia membaringkan lelaki itu agar dapat seutuhnya mengambil alih. Pupilnya sedikit melebar ketika pandangannya tertumbuk pada wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah karena hasrat.

Tanpa sadar, Jongin mempercepat gerakan—menginginkan Kyungsoo untuk sepenuhnya kacau hanya karena dirinya. Tubuh lelaki itu basah, menggeliat, melengkung, _menuntut_ untuk dipuaskan.

Hujaman Jongin berubah menukik dan Kyungsoo mendadak bangkit, melihatnya dengan mata yang sangat sayu. Lelaki itu memagut bibirnya sebelum menggigitnya kasar. Mereka bertukar ciuman serampangan yang meninggalkan bekas saliva di dagu hingga pipi.

Suara yang dapat keluar dari mulut Jongin hanyalah deru nafas berseling geraman seiring dengan meningkatnya tempo permainan. Ia mendesak masuk ke dalam Kyungsoo hingga kepala lelaki itu kembali terkulai jatuh ke atas bantal. Kejantanannya dijepit kuat setiap kali ia tenggelam lebih dalam.

Decakan suara vulgar yang dihasilkan tubuh mereka semakin menggaung, mencemari petang dengan serapah serta pekikan. Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak memuaskan miliknya sendiri. Hentakan beruntun Jongin yang rakus akhirnya mengantarkan keduanya menuju klimaks pada waktu yang hampir bersaman—cairan Jongin memenuhi bagian dalam Kyungsoo, sementara cairan Kyungsoo mendarat di pipinya.

Kejantanan Jongin terasa licin ketika ia menariknya keluar. Spermanya berjatuhan ke atas sprei dan ia seketika menaruh simpati kepada siapapun pelayan hotel yang akan membersihkan ruangan mereka besok.

Jongin menggulingkan tubuh ke atas ranjang, berusaha mengumpulkan nafasnya yang berhamburan. Di sampingnya, Kyungsoo mengambil pemantik untuk membakar rokok. Lelaki itu menggumamkan sesuatu mengenai _after-sex cigarette is one of life's small pleasures_ seraya menyulut satu puntung lagi untuk Jongin.

Dalam posisi telentang, Jongin menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya ke udara setelah satu hisapan yang dalam. Ia tidak lagi terbatuk—justru menikmati jejak manis _filter_ dengan sejumput pahit yang tercecap di bibirnya.

"Kau harus mencobanya lagi."

Jongin menoleh untuk melayangkan tatapan bingung atas ucapan Kyungsoo. Dalam keheningan yang telah pecah, lelaki itu mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya. Dagu bertumpu pada satu tangan, bulu mata panjang tertiup nafas Jongin yang asal.

" _Melukis_." Sambung Kyungsoo kemudian. "Tidakkah kau pikir kau harus mencobanya lagi?"

-.o0o.-

Jongin tidak tahu kapan tepatnya, tetapi saat berkas matahari mengintip lewat celah ventilasi, Kyungsoo sudah tidak lagi berada di sebelahnya.

Lelaki itu pergi tanpa permisi, meninggalkan Jongin berkelana sendiri di daerah yang masih asing baginya. Setiap orang yang bersilang jalan dengannya melayangkan tatapan aneh. Mungkin mereka mengira ia adalah orang gila karena berjalan dengan rambut berantakan serta kemeja lusuh yang robek di bagian dada.

Toh, Jongin terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi.

Setiba di apartemen, ia bergegas menelan beberapa butir aspirin sebagai sarapan demi mengusir sakit di kepalanya. Kendati ia dapat tertidur kemarin, tubuhnya masih terasa kekurangan energi. Hal itu menjadi lebih buruk ketika pikirannya yang masih jauh di bawah ambang kesadaran tidak berhenti menggali alasan mengapa hubungan antara ia dan Kyungsoo mendadak bergerak pada percepatan yang terlampau signifikan.

Oh, hidupnya benar-benar dipenuhi oleh keputusan buruk.

Mengesampingkan kebimbangannya, Jongin memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri— menghapus sisa-sisa yang ditinggalkan hari kemarin dari tubuhnya sambil berharap air juga akan membasuh segala kemelut yang membayanginya.

Benaknya mengingat warna menjelang natal yang mulai mendominasi dari luar jendela taksi di perjalanan pulangnya tadi. Dekorasi gelas kopi berubah merah pada genggaman orang-orang, tulisan diskon terpampang pada setiap etalase utama toko, pohon cemara berbatang pendek berjejer rapi—siap ditawarkan sebagai penghias sementara sebelum akhirnya dibuang dan dibiarkan mati.

Sebaris memori tanpa sengaja ikut terpindai. Suasana hangat perapian di _lodge_ serta api temaram yang membayangi wajah seorang lelaki. Sebuah senyum lebar khas terpatri di wajah lelaki yang mengenakan topi santa itu, sementara kedua lengan panjangnya memeluk Jongin dalam dekapan.

Mencengangkan bagaimana nuansa natal kali ini akan begitu kontras baginya dibanding natal silam.

Dengan rambut basah, handuk yang masih melilit di leher, serta ucapan Kyungsoo—yang entah mengapa enggan lenyap dari otaknya, Jongin berjalan ragu menuju ke ruangan yang telah lama tidak ia kunjungi. Helaan nafas beratnya lolos ketika ia mengenggam gagang pintu ruangan itu. Ia beberapa kali menggigit bibir gugup sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk masuk.

Ruangan itu gelap, namun tidak kosong.

Udara berdebu berpadu aroma minyak biji rami menyambut Jongin pada langkah pertama. _Easel_ tanpa kanvas berdiri dengan anggun di tengah, palet berhias cat kering tampak berserakan di lantainya yang penuh noda. Sarang laba-laba terlihat mulai menjaring perkakas yang terletak pada perabot kayu.

Jongin tidak dapat menerka apakah ia membenci atau merindukan ruangan ini.

-.o0o.-

Berbicara mengenai keputusan buruk, Jongin melakukannya— _lagi_.

Ia menghubungi Kyungsoo pada jam satu pagi. Suara paraunya yang mengandung cekat serta rasa frustasi segera membuat lelaki itu datang ke apartemennya dalam waktu singkat. Jongin tahu ia tidak seharusnya melakukannya—dan Jongin _lebih_ tahu ia tidak seharusnya menyukai melihat Kyungsoo terengah dengan wajah panik ketika lelaki itu sampai di depan pintu kediamannya.

Namun nuraninya berdalih, menyodorkan argumen bahwa ia akan berakhir dengan tubuh terkapar tidak bernyawa jika tidak ada seseorang yang sedikitnya mau menyuntikkan akal sehat ke dalam kinerja otaknya saat itu juga.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?" Kyungsoo memukul punggungnya untuk membantu memuntahkan obat tidur yang sengaja ia telan dengan dosis berlebih.

Ini semua omong kosong. Jongin ingin menjawab. Hidupnya adalah omong kosong besar yang berhak diperolok oleh orang lain. Ia marah karena ia menghabiskan beberapa jam duduk di depan kanvas kosong dengan kuas tergenggam di tangan tetapi tidak satupun inspirasi ingin menghampiri.

Ia tidak lagi bisa melukis dan ia ingin mati.

Ia berharap dunia akan mengingatnya ketika kisah tragis kematiannya tercetak sebagai _headline_. Ia berharap orang-orang akan menyayangkan kepergiannya ketika mereka mengunjungi acara pemakamannya, lalu kembali memperbincangkan mengenai karyanya selayaknya topik hangat seperti beberapa tahun lalu.

 _Ia tidak ingin usang_.

Jongin paham itu adalah sesuatu yang konyol. Mengatakannya pada Kyungsoo hanya akan memancing tawa mengejek lelaki itu. Jadi—setelah berhasil mengeluarkan isi perut, ia menyeka mulutnya yang basah kemudian membalas, "Aku tidak tahu."

Kyungsoo menyerahkan tisu ke arahnya. Ia yakin lelaki itu berupaya keras untuk tidak menelusuri lebih jauh mengenai alasan dibalik tindakan nekatnya. Dalam diam, Kyungsoo memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Mengamati geriknya yang lamban ketika ia berusaha berdiri pada kedua kakinya sendiri.

"Jongin, mungkin kau butuh suasana baru." Selepas desah panjang mengikuti. "Kau ingin tinggal denganku untuk sementara waktu?"

Mendengarnya, Jongin menduga apakah Kyungsoo mengatakan itu karena ia dapat menebak pemicu dari permasalahan kali ini atau karena lelaki itu hanya sekedar ingin mencegah usaha bunuh diri yang _mungkin_ akan ia lakukan lagi.

Jongin bergerak menuju ke wastafel, membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali untuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang berkabut. Ia tidak boleh membuat keputusan buruk lagi. Ia tidak diizinkan untuk membuat langkah yang salah demi kebaikan dirinya sendiri.

Karena kali ini, sekali hancur, ia pasti berakhir lebur.

Setelah menimbang dalam waktu yang cukup lama, Jongin berpaling ke Kyungsoo. Sorotnya lemah, namun niatnya tegas. Ia hanya perlu memastikan satu hal terakhir.

"Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Sama sekali tidak." Seringai tipis terukir di sudut bibir lelaki itu—sesuatu yang Jongin artikan sebagai perayaan kecil atas keberhasilan dan kepedulian yang samar. "Kau ingin mengemas barangmu sekarang?"

-.o0o.-

Kediaman Kyungsoo lebih pantas disebut sebagai garasi beratap dibanding sebuah rumah.

Terletak di kawasan kumuh yang sepi penduduk, Jongin tidak heran jika seseorang menyamakan daerah ini dengan tempat pengasingan. Jarak antara satu lampu dengan lampu jalan lain begitu renggang, membuat Jongin harus sesekali memincing agar tidak tersandung aspal yang berlubang.

Isi rumah itu tidak jauh lebih baik—hanya petak persegi tanpa sekat dengan dapur, ruang tidur, dan ruang tengah yang seolah menjadi satu. Jongin merasa tidak bersalah untuk sekali lagi menyebutkan bahwa rumah ini adalah garasi beratap.

" _Remember, less is more_." Tandas Kyungsoo tepat ketika Jongin menunjukkan raut wajah tersiksa. Lelaki itu seakan mencoba meyakinkan bahwa tinggal di tempat ini tidak akan seburuk yang ia kira. "Kau bisa meletakkan barangmu di mana saja. Terserah, aku tidak terlalu peduli."

Kyungsoo melepaskan kedua sepatunya sebelum menghempaskan diri ke atas ranjang. Sementara, Jongin masih duduk canggung di sisi tempat tidur, kedua lengannya memeluk ransel berisi pakaian dan peralatan yang sekiranya ia perlukan selama seminggu ke depan.

Jongin tengah menimbang ulang keputusannya ketika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menarik bagian belakang jaketnya. Ia terjatuh ke sisi Kyungsoo dengan suara bedebum halus. Dari sekian barang buruk yang berada dalam ruangan ini, Jongin setuju ranjang Kyungsoo adalah yang paling bisa diterima.

"Aku sedang tidak dalam suasana baik untuk mendengar kalimat protesmu." Geram lelaki itu pelan dengan telunjuk yang menusuk-nusuk dadanya. "Tidurlah. Besok kau boleh mengeluh sesukamu."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Kyungsoo berbalik memunggunginya, tubuh melingkar dengan kaki tertekuk seperti anak kecil. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak mengganti pakaiannya yang berbau muntahan dan rokok.

Tatapan Jongin menyisir punggung Kyungsoo. Ia melepaskan dehaman pendek sebelum menggumam lirih—dengan secuil harapan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan mendengarnya. " _Thankyou_."

Punggung Kyungsoo menengang, nafas teratur lelaki itu tertahan di tenggorokan. Lalu sepasang mata mengintip dari balik bahu, memandang Jongin dengan sorot iba yang kelewat kentara.

"Jongin." Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan nama asli, namun ia rasa itu bukan sesuatu yang ingin ia koreksi. "Jika kau tertarik, aku masih membutuhkan orang untuk menjadi tamu bayaran di pernikahan besok."

Jongin mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ke perut, merenung kosong karena ia sama sekali tidak memiliki penggugat untuk menolak tawaran itu. Maka selanjutnya—dengan anggukan lemah, ia menjawab pasrah, "Okay."

-.o0o.-

Berbeda dengan pemakaman, Jongin harus berusaha lebih keras untuk membaurkan canda dengan para tamu yang hadir di pernikahan. Memalsukan kebahagiaan—secara mengejutkan, ternyata jauh lebih sukar dibanding merangkai duka.

Ia berkali-kali lupa memulaskan senyum, tangannya yang gugup tanpa sadar terus menyisir rambutnya sendiri hingga Kyungsoo berdesis pelan di telinganya, memintanya untuk segera berhenti.

"Kau memancing perhatian." Lelaki itu menyerahkan gelas pendek berisi Bourbon ke arahnya, sebuah tuntutan berkedok saran agar ia lekas meraihnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin menerima tawaran Kyungsoo. Ia meminum isi gelas itu dalam sekali teguk. Melewatkan beberapa nafas dengan sengaja agar alkohol lebih cepat mempengaruhi kerja tubuhnya.

Dengung suara musik masih mengalun walaupun tepukan serta canda melengking telah luruh semenjak kedua mempelai berdansa lambat di tengah ruangan, memilih larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Beberapa anak kecil terlihat berlarian dari bawah meja, pekikan riang mereka terkadang terdengar menyakitkan di telinga. Aura suka cita terpancar dari tiap-tiap wajah yang berada dalam ruangan itu. Berpasang-pasang manusia berbincang, membebaskan gelak rendah, sementara Jongin yang menangkap pemandangan di hadapannya meloloskan Bourbon lagi ke dalam kerongkongan.

"Sesuatu mengganggumu?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin menoleh. Ia memandang lelaki yang balik menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran sambil sekali lagi berpikir apa alasan di balik perhatian Kyungsoo kepadanya. Mengulurkan gelas, Jongin meminta lelaki itu untuk mengisinya kembali.

"Mungkin."

Sebab katanya, kebahagiaan adalah sebuah keputusan.

Seseorang tidak akan bahagia jika mereka tidak mengizinkan dirinya sendiri untuk bahagia.

Jongin tidak tahu berapa gelas yang ia teguk selanjutnya, tetapi tangan Kyungsoo yang mencegahnya serta tubuhnya yang mendadak ringan mengindikasikan bahwa ia telah terlampau banyak minum.

Ia memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo erat ketika gelombang reaksi pertama mulai meruntuhkan kesadarannya. Kepalanya bersandar pada pundak lelaki yang kini menyeretnya menuju ke luar ruangan.

Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang, gerutu Kyungsoo dan deru laju taksi saling bersahutan mengisi pendengaran Jongin. Berbagai emosi kemudian turut tumpang tindih—termasuk dorongan untuk menertawakan hidupnya sendiri.

Ketika Kyungsoo menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, ia tidak dapat lagi menahan diri untuk tertawa sumbang sambil berbisik lirih, " _Do I look like a joke_ , Kyungsoo?"

" _No. You don't_."

Jawaban Kyungsoo datang begitu cepat dan hal itu menggugah Jongin untuk terkikik seperti pasien sakit jiwa. Bahunya berguncang—mungkin karena tawa, mungkin karena tangis yang tersendat di dadanya.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir." Alis Kyungsoo berkerut, kedua kaki lelaki itu merangkak melingkari sisi tubuhnya. "Dengar, terkadang ada masalah yang memang tertakdir untuk tetap menjadi masalah." Jas Jongin dilepas, tangan Kyungsoo menelusup ke pipinya. "Kau harus belajar melepaskan. Tidak semua masalah berujung dengan pemecahan atau suatu pencegahan."

"Kau pikir begitu?"

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahu. " _Trust me_. _Whatever will be, will be_."

" _Why do you care_?" Tangan Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang berada di pipinya. Tatapan tertambat lurus ke arah mata Kyungsoo yang masih berada di atasnya. " _Why do you always care_?"

Pada waktu lain, Jongin biasanya menunggu. Memberi jeda agar pertanyaanya terdisipasi ke dalam kepala Kyungsoo sembari berdoa agar lelaki itu mau menjawab rasa penasarannya. Namun kali ini—tanpa sedikitpun sela, Jongin membawa bibir Kyungsoo mendekat sebelum melumatnya.

Karena tidak hanya berlaku pada masalah, sebagian pertanyaan mungkin memang ditakdirkan menggantung tanpa jawaban.

Misteri—pada hakikatnya, diciptakan sebagai barang antik yang akan kehilangan estetika ketika seseorang menyentuhnya. Misteri diciptakan sebagai ramuan pelengkap yang membuat lelaki yang kini tengah menanggalkan pakaian mereka satu demi satu menjadi jauh lebih menarik.

Berbeda dengan kemarin, Jongin tahu apa yang sekarang harus ia lakukan untuk menghasilkan jeritan Kyungsoo saat ia menyetubuhinya.

Decakan lubrikasi yang bergesek menggaung, kepalan tangan Kyungsoo memutih mencengkram kepala ranjang, bibir Jongin menggigit bahu lelaki itu kuat seirama dengan gerak pinggulnya yang cepat.

Ia merekam dimana letak titik sensitif Kyungsoo kemudian menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Desahan beruntun lelaki yang layu dalam dekapannya semakin membuat geloranya tersulut. Jongin mengantamkan tubuh mereka kasar di atas sprei katun kusut yang basah dengan peluh.

Gigi Kyungsoo menarik bibir bawahnya ketika lelaki itu akhirnya menegang.

Jongin membalik tubuh Kyungsoo lalu menghujam dari belakang. Mengabaikan teriakan Kyungsoo yang masih terlalu tinggi oleh puncak sebelumnya. Dengan satu gerakan tajam, Jongin mencapai klimaks. Mengisi Kyungsoo dengan cairannya hingga meluap keluar.

Keduanya berakhir tertidur dengan tubuh melekat serta kejantanan Jongin yang masih tertanam di dalam Kyungsoo.

-.o0o.-

Jongin menyetubuhi Kyungsoo lagi pada malam berikutnya—dalam keadaan sadar tanpa sisa Bourbon yang mengalir di darahnya.

Kedua matanya menangkap secara langsung setiap perubahan wajah Kyungsoo ketika lelaki itu sedang dikuasai gairah. Ia menghapal bahwa Kyungsoo memiliki kebiasaan untuk menggigit ketika mencapai puncak. Setelahnya, pipi lelaki itu akan berubah merona merah muda, sementara bibirnya merekah merah dengan cara yang berbeda dengan saat pertama kali ia melihat Kyungsoo pada pintu _basement_ gereja.

Ia menyetubuhi Kyungsoo lagi pada malam berikutnya, kemudian malam berikutnya lagi, tiga malam berikutnya beruturut-turut hingga ranjang Kyungsoo berbau mirip sperma kering. Abu rokok tercecer dimana-mana sebab terkadang Jongin menghisap rokok selagi ia menikmati mulut Kyungsoo mengulum kejantanannya—atau sebaliknya.

Pada satu malam setelah keduanya selesai melakukan permainan paling gila, Kyungsoo tanpa sadar mendaratkan kecupan singkat ke bibir Jongin. Lelaki itu kemudian membaringkan diri ke atas lengan Jongin, bibirnya mengucapkan _selamat tidur_ sebelum pelupuknya terpejam.

Seraya memandang Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak dapat berpikir selain mungkin memang masalah dibangun untuk menuntunnya kesini.

Mungkin, memang semua seharusnya berjalan seperti ini.

-.o0o.-

Bermula dari daging _steak_ yang bertekstur mirip karet serta kentang goreng berlumur minyak di tempat makan yang biasa mereka kunjungi, suatu ide muncul tiba-tiba dari kepala Jongin. " _We should try to cook sometimes_."

"Kau—" Kyungsoo mengambil jeda sejenak untuk memeras keluar minyak dari kentang goreng di piringnya. "—bisa memasak?"

" _Not really. You_?"

"Apa merebus Ramyeon _instant_ dapat dikategorikan _bisa memasak_?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin?"

Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang kini berjuang memotong _steak_ -nya. Lidah lelaki itu terjulur keluar, dahinya mengernyit penuh konsentrasi. Ia sungguh menanti sampai kapan kesabaran Kyungsoo akan bertahan.

"Oh, _the hell with this_!" Hanya lima belas detik dan Kyungsoo membanting garpunya melawan piring. Lelaki itu kemudian melipat tangan, bertindak seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa demi menurunkan atensi yang melirik ke meja mereka. "Apa yang menurutmu harus kita masak?"

Jongin menerawang jauh, mencari jenis makanan yang sekiranya tidak terlalu rumit untuk level pemula setara mereka berdua. "Bagaimana dengan pasta?"

Jawaban _okay_ dari Kyungsoo membawa keduanya ke dapur setelah menghabiskan hampir tiga puluh menit di supermarket terdekat. Kantong belanja mereka terisi penuh dengan sebungkus pasta _penne_ , saus tomat kalengan, keju, udang dan beberapa bahan masakan lain.

Percakapan yang terjadi di dapur Kyungsoo terdiri dari bunyi alat masak yang saling berdenting, pertanyaan Jongin seperti ' _cukup?'_ atau _'sudah?_ 'ketika menuangkan sesuatu ke dalam masakan dan jawaban _tambahkan lagi_ dari Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya makanan mereka siap disajikan.

Keduanya terpaksa duduk di atas meja dapur yang telah dibersihkan untuk menyantap makanan mereka sebab Kyungsoo tidak memiliki meja makan dan Jongin memiliki masalah besar dengan remah sisa makanan di atas tempat tidur—yang kemudian Kyungsoo sebut dengan cemooh, " _Such a princess_."

Suapan pertama pasta buatan mereka membuat Jongin segera tersedak karena terlalu banyak rasa bercampur di lidahnya dalam satu waktu. Terlalu asin, terlalu pedas, terlalu lembek. Namun pandangan antusias Kyungsoo membuatnya berusaha menelan masuk makanan itu.

"Lumayan."

Tanpa mengindahkan komentarnya, Jongin melihat Kyungsoo mendorong satu sendok besar pasta ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Seluruh wajah lelaki itu tertekuk mual saat mulai mengunyah dan detik berikutnya Kyungsoo memuntahkan makananannya ke wastafel cuci piring.

"Tidak begitu buruk, kan?" Jongin bersiap menyuapkan sendok keduanya. "Mungkin nanti kita perlu—"

"Jongin, ini _sangat_ buruk."

"—mengurangi beberapa takaran."

"Jongin."

"Tetapi untuk saat ini, aku rasa kita bisa—"

"Jongin, _I want to order chinese food_."

"—membuangnya. Jadi tolong pesankan aku seporsi Gee Bow Gai."

Pada pukul sembilan malam kurang sepuluh menit, keduanya berada pada posisi yang sama—duduk di atas meja dapur untuk menikmati makan malam. Perbedannya, kali ini mereka makan dengan lahap tanpa satupun kalimat protes.

"Kau tidak pernah memiliki tamu?"

Jongin mendadak berceletuk ketika ia menyadari bahwa kediaman Kyungsoo tampak seperti sebuah penginapan—semuanya diset dalam bentuk _single_ untuk satu orang, seolah tempat itu hanya ditujukan sebagai tempat peristirahatan sementara.

"Aku tidak pernah _menerima_ tamu." Jawab Kyungsoo sembari meniupkan asap yang perlahan mengkontaminasi udara di sekitar mereka. "Itu dua hal yang berbeda."

Kaki mereka bergelantungan, _container_ makanan telah berubah menjadi asbak berisi abu.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak memiliki teman di luar sana?" Lanjut Kyungsoo. "Sejak kau kesini, kau bahkan tidak menyentuh ponselmu."

Jongin menjetikkan puntungnya pelan. "Aku tidak pernah mengecek ponselku semenjak beberapa bulan ke belakang."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku pikir aku tidak butuh menjawab atau menghubungi siapapun."

"Tetapi kau menghubungiku. Haruskah aku merasa istimewa?"

Jongin melepaskan sengal canggung sebab tanpa lelaki itu sadari pernyataan barusan merupakan kenyataan. Ia menganggap Kyungsoo berbeda. Kyungsoo adalah seseorang yang tidak akan membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan mengapa karirnya gagal atau menghakimi mengenai segala langkah buruk yang ia tempuh selama ini.

Kyungsoo hanya selalu ada ketika ia membutuhkannya dan itu merupakan alasan yang cukup untuk membuat ia membalas, "Ya. Kau harus merasa istimewa."

Seketika, Jongin mendeteksi adanya perubahan atmosfer yang membentuk substansial afeksi di dalam ruangan itu. Kyungsoo tidak lagi menghisap rokoknya, puntung lelaki itu sudah terlalu pendek sedangkan Jongin harus segera membuang abu yang berkumpul di ujung rokonya sendiri.

"Berbeda dengan keahlian memasakmu," Tutur Jongin cepat untuk meremukkan tatapan Kyungsoo yang begitu kuat. "Keberadaanmu patut diberi penghargaan."

Dalam gerakan singkat, Kyungsoo menyundutkan rokoknya ke celana _jeans_ Jongin hingga ia memekik terkejut.

" _Say that again_ , _I dare you_."

"Kau, Do Kyungsoo, tidak bisa memasak."

Satu tendangan kuat diterima oleh Jongin. "Hey, kau juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam bencana tadi."

Jongin tergelak geli dengan penggantian kata _masakan_ yang menjadi _bencana_. Ia lalu berkilah, memberikan argumen bahwa, "Aku hanya mengikuti arahanmu. Bagaimana mungkin kau menyalahkanku?"

Mulut Kyungsoo bergerak kecil tetapi tidak satu patah katapun terdengar. Lelaki itu memberengut, alis mengerut begitu dalam sebelum akhirnya berbalik untuk memutuskan pandangan dari Jongin. " _We shouldn't cook anymore. Let's just agree with that_. Okay?"

Tepat ketika Kyungsoo selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, tawa Jongin meledak di tempat. Ia terbahak keras, seakan setiap tawa yang hilang selama beberapa bulan kemarin terkumpul menjadi satu. Tangannya memukul-mukul lengan Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya lelaki itu ikut tersenyum kecil.

Namun berbeda dengan pemikiran Jongin, alasan senyum Kyungsoo bukan untuk menertawakan kebodohan mereka.

"Kau harus tertawa lebih sering." Lelaki itu memulaskan senyum yang lebih lebar, sepulas senyum tulus yang membuat Jongin ingin menghentikkan waktu untuk sementara. " _I like your laughter."_

-.o0o.-

Rutinitas Jongin berkisar pada menghadiri acara pemakamaman atau pernikahan—ketika ia beruntung tawaran pekerjaan bahkan mengarahkannya pada acara seminar di hotel yang sepi peminat.

Setelahnya ia selalu pulang ke kediaman Kyungsoo, sedikitnya telah beradaptasi dengan suasana rumah itu. Mereka terbiasa menyantap makan malam di atas meja dapur, kemudian menghabiskan waktu ditemani asap rokok yang membumbung serta pembicaraan yang tidak memiliki batas relevansi—keingintahuan Kyungsoo sangat bervariasi, lelaki itu dapat mengangkat topik mengenai musik pada menit kesepuluh kemudian berubah menjadi organ dalam manusia pada menit berikutnya.

Sementara, ketika kepala mereka telah menyentuh bantal, percakapan akan bergeser menjadi mengenai pekerjaan. Rencana Kyungsoo tentang hari esok dan pengetahuan dasar mengenai siapa yang menyewa mereka.

Kyungsoo memiliki banyak sumber untuk membuat mereka tetap mendapatkan pekerjaan setiap harinya.

Beberapa lembar _dollar_ begitu cepat menguap disamping gaya hidup mereka yang sederhana. Terkadang Jongin bahkan harus merogoh tabungan ketika hari dinilai lebih sulit atau ketika lidahnya sedang menginginkan minuman mahal sebagai selingan.

Akan tetapi kasus untuk hari ini berbeda.

Jongin mencairkan dana dari dalam rekeningnya bukan karena ia sedang kehabisan uang. Sebotol Appleton yang teronggok kosong di dapur juga bukan disebabkan oleh tuntutan lidahnya.

"Aku melihat lukisanku di rumah upacara pemakaman tadi."

Kyungsoo yang tengah mengoceh segera mengatupkan mulut. Lelaki itu sepertinya telah diselimuti oleh tanda tanya semenjak melihat Jongin membawa alkohol sepulang dari acara pemakaman.

"Mereka memajangnya—di ruang tengah." Jongin menyambung. "Beberapa orang bahkan berbisik membicarakannya."

Lelaki di sampingnya menjilat bibir, sorot mata dibayangi teka-teki yang sepertinya tidak bisa ia pecahkan sendiri. "Aku tidak mengerti. Bukankah kau seharusnya merasa senang?"

"Huh."

Jongin mendengus getir karena ia bahkan tidak dapat mendeskripsikan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Jauh di dalam nurani, Jongin merindukan kanvas terisi dengan coretan warna yang dihasilkan tangannya. Namun jika ia berenang lebih dalam lagi, ia akan menemukan sebongkah ketakutan akan kegagalan yang sedang menunggu untuk menghancurkannya.

"Hey." Kyungsoo menginterupsi. Jemari lembut berjingkat menyibak surai Jongin yang berjatuhan tidak rapi menutupi mata. "Ingat, kau adalah pejuang bagi dirimu sendiri."

Terdapat kebimbangan bermain di kepala Jongin sebab ia tidak ingin melepas rutinitas ini. Ia tidak ingin pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan hampa, ia tidak ingin makan malam di atas meja makan hanya ditemani oleh sunyi, ia tidak ingin kembali pada masa sulit tidur yang memaksa ingatannya mengembara ke masa lampau.

Ia tidak ingin melepaskan _apapun_ yang melibatkan Kyungsoo di dalamnya.

"Jika aku kembali ke rumah, kau akan datang?" Jongin bertanya penuh harap.

Karena pahitnya, hidup tidak bisa dipisahkan dari resiko. Ibarat menghadapi mesin kasino raksasa ia harus mencoba peruntungannya terlebih dahulu jika ingin mendapatkan _jackpot_.

"Kau ingin aku datang?"

"Hanya jika kau berkenan."

"Jongin," Kyungsoo tergelak pelan. Suara seteduh rintik hujan pertama yang turun setelah kemarau panjang. "Untukmu," kata lelaki itu kemudian, "aku akan menyebutnya pulang."

Jongin menelaah kalimat Kyungsoo. Pikiran mencari arti kata _pulang_ yang sudah sering diterjemahkan oleh telinganya namun tidak pernah benar-benar ia beri perhatian. Tetapi untuk kali ini, ia merasa arti kata itu merupakan sesuatu yang paling indah untuk didengar.

Tidak mendapatkan ungkapan tepat untuk mengekspresikan perasaan, Jongin hanya memberi Kyungsoo ciuman panjang hingga senyum lelaki itu terukir lekat di bibirnya.

-.o0o.-

Dibutuhkan beberapa jam berkutat dengan alat pembersih berseling makian Kyungsoo untuk membuat ruang lukisnya kembali rapi seperti semula. Lelaki yang membenci segala kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan disinfektan itu mengaku mau membantu hanya agar dapat melihat ia kembali melukis.

"Bagaimana cara kau—sebagai pelukis, menginterpretasikan warna?"

Jongin mengamati kanvas kosong dihadapannya. Kuas memutar pelan pada palet yang telah penuh oleh cat minyak. Konsentrasi mencoba terpusat, namun gagal ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Aku menganggapnya seperti emosi."

"Emosi?"

"Abu-abu untuk kelabu, kuning untuk keceriaan, biru untuk kesedihan."

Jongin meletakkan palet ke lantai. Tidak dapat menyalahkan Kyungsoo sebagai akibat dari imajinasinya yang tersendat sebab ia paham kehadiran lelaki itu sama sekali tidak mengambil andil.

"Tetapi, aku rasa itu relatif." Ujarnya menambahkan. "Putih dapat diartikan sebagai kesucian, namun bisa berbalik menjadi sesuatu yang lain jika digunakan untuk mewarnai bunga Lily."

Kyungsoo mengangguk tidak acuh. Mungkin penjelasannya terdengar terlalu rumit untuk dimengerti sehingga lelaki itu mengangkat pembicaraan lain. "Kau bilang aliran lukisanmu adalah surealisme?"

"Ya. Aku melukis objek sureal. Benda atau mahkluk hidup dalam kebebasan kreativitas yang terkadang melampaui batas logika. Sebagian orang menyebutnya sebagai ungkapan filosofis. Aku, menganggapnya sebagai perwujudan dua dimensi dari mimpi."

"Itu menggelikan." Dengus Kyungsoo mencibir setelah mendengar jawabannya. "Bagaimana cara seseorang memahami lukisan yang merupakan hasil potongan-potongan alam lain dari pelukisnya? Bagaimana jika mereka bukan penikmat filosofis yang tersembunyi? Bagaimana jika mereka sendiri _tidak_ bermimpi?"

Realisasi mendadak membentur kesadaran Jongin.

"Oh, Tuhan."

Ini bukan mengenai perginya inspirasi.

"Aku tidak pernah bermimpi, Kyungsoo."

Melainkan karena melukis objek surealis adalah permasalahan pelik jika sang pelukis tidak pernah mendapat ilham dari bunga tidurnya sendiri.

"Aku hanya perlu kembali bermimpi." Jongin membelalak lebar, berdiri dengan begitu cepat kemudian mendekat menghampiri Kyungsoo. Jawaban dari segala pertanyaannya ternyata semudah itu. Jawaban yang mengungkap mengapa kemampuan melukisnya menghilang ternyata tidak serumit yang ia pikirkan. "Ya, aku hanya perlu kembali bermimpi!"

Kontras dengan kegembiraannya, Kyungsoo tampak berkarut. "Jongin, Kau tidak bisa memancing mimpi."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Seru Jongin separuh kecewa. Ia sangat memahami perkara itu. "Tetapi paling tidak, sekarang aku mengerti apa yang menghambatku. Aku hanya perlu menunggu."

Segelintir pesimisme bergulir bersama kalimat itu. Menunggu adalah peruntungan panjang. Jongin tidak dapat menerka sampai kapan fungsionalitas tidurnya hanya akan berpusat sebagai pelepas penat.

Seakan mencium keresahan Jongin, Kyungsoo mencoba memperbaiki suasana. Lelaki itu tersenyum simpul. Melangkah menjauh menuju palet lukis yang tergeletak di lantai. "Mungkin sembari menunggu kau bisa mengerjakan sesuatu yang lain?"

Tidak mengerti, Jongin bertanya. "Seperti?"

" _Paint me._ "

"Kyungsoo, _I don't paint people_."

Tatapan Kyungsoo terfiksasi ke arahnya, jemari memainkan cat yang berada pada palet. Dengan gerakan seduktif, lelaki itu kemudian menorehkan marun dari jari yang bernoda cat melawan lehernya sendiri.

"Aku tidak menyebutkan bahwa kau harus melakukannya di atas kanvas."

Maka, pada pergantian hari—sebelum fajar sempat menyingsing, Jongin melukiskan punggung Kyungsoo ke dinding ruang tidurnya. Biru yang tidak sepatutnya melambangkan gairah tercetak nyala di sana. Jejak telapak tangan serta lutut Kyungsoo dengan warna magenta tampak mendominasi selimutnya. Kemudian terdapat nila untuk lengan. Sian untuk kedua kaki yang jenjang. Violet untuk setiap bagian wajah.

Merah muda untuk dada.

Atau bahkan mungkin untuk sesuatu yang mulai mengisi hati Jongin dengan begitu serakahnya.

-.o0o.-

Detik berputar, menit mengalir, bulan berpindah.

Natal kembali di tepi.

Jongin masih belum bermimpi, kanvasnya masih belum terisi.

-.o0o.-

Selepas desah panjang mengudara dari bibir Jongin ketika ia melihat angka pada saldo rekeningnya yang kian menipis. Kalkulasi kebutuhan hidup meleset, angka dalam tabungan jauh lebih cepat habis dibanding tenggat waktu yang diperkirakan.

Jongin telah mengungkapkan perihal ini ke Kyungsoo secara gamblang. Mengatakan bahwa ia berniat untuk berhenti melukis dan kembali bekerja bersama lelaki itu. Namun semua kepeduliannya berujung penolakan dengan sangkalan _kau tidak perlu khawatir_ , _aku masih bisa mengatasinya._

Jongin sungguh tidak akan mempermasalahkan lebih jika ia tidak menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo mulai bertindak layaknya hantu—datang dan pergi begitu saja, meninggalkannya tanpa kata pamit maupun suara.

Terkadang, ia menangkap sekilas bayangan Kyungsoo yang tengah bersiap-siap. Mematut diri di depan cermin sembari mengenakan pakaian yang bukan pakaian formal untuk suatu acara, sebelum akhirnya keluar dari pintu apartemen.

Sebersit kecurigaan perlahan membayangi Jongin.

Untuk kesekian kali dalam satu hari ini, ia menimang-nimang ponsel di genggaman. Kyungsoo telah pergi sejak pagi dan belum kembali hingga tengah malam menjelang. Jarinya berkali-kali bergulir pada nama Do Kyungsoo di daftar kontak, mempertimbangkan dengan hati-hati apakah kekhawatirannya benar beralasan.

Jongin tengah membulatkan tekad ketika tiba-tiba satu notifikasi pesan muncul di layar.

Membaca apa yang tertera, ia seketika mematung.

 **Park Chanyeol:**

 _Merry Christmas, Jongin_.

Oh, aroma nostalgia.

Derap kenangan berkerjaran dalam benaknya. Memutar memori lama mengenai masa silam dimana ia hanya seorang pelukis amatir yang ditemukan. Sosok tinggi murah senyum menawarkan tentang masa depan, tentang peluang, serta jaminan kebahagiaan. Membimbingnya untuk memilih jalur surealisme sebagai karir profesional dengan dukungan teoritis mengenai kekekalan materi yang menjanjikan.

Jari Jongin kini bergulir bimbang dengan alasan lain.

Ia pikir waktu untuk menghindar telah usai. Chanyeol berhak mengetahui kabarnya karena lelaki itu tidak berhenti memberikannya perhatian walaupun apa yang selama ini ia berikan hanya bungkam.

Dalam satu gerakan, Jongin menekan tombol balas.

 **Kim Jongin** :

 _Merry Christmas, Hyung_.

Pada momen tertentu, seseorang dapat merasakan pergeseran jarum jam seperti benda hidup. Jongin menatap lekat ke ponselnya, menanti balasan dari Chanyeol sebagai sebuah deklarasi bahwa hubungan di antara mereka—setelah ini akan kembali baik-baik saja.

 **Park Chanyeol** :

 _I hope you're doing well_.

Jongin tersenyum kecil. Kala tidak menghancurkan Chanyeol seperti dirinya. Di samping kurangnya simbol tanda senyum yang biasa ada di pesan lelaki itu, sifat Chanyeol bertahan tetap sama.

Hangat dan terbuka.

 **Kim Jongin:**

 _I'm doing just fine. You?_

Notifikasi menghidupkan layar, mata Jongin buru-buru membaca.

 **Park Chanyeol** :

 _Me too_.

Balasan pertama Chanyeol membuat hati Jongin lega. Akan tetapi balasan kedua yang datang berikutnya membuat Jongin harus memincingkan mata keras untuk membaca ulang. Ia sama sekali tidak menangkap apa yang sedang Chanyeol maksud.

"Aku kira kau sudah tidak menghubungi orang lain?"

Suara Kyungsoo membuat jari Jongin yang sudah mengetik setengah kalimat balasan terhenti. Ia tidak menyadari sejak kapan lelaki itu pulang atau berdiri memperhatikannya.

"Hanya membalas ucapan selamat natal." Sahut Jongin seraya meletakkan ponsel saat Kyungsoo beringsut duduk di pangkuannya. "Kau darimana?"

"Menemui teman."

Kali ini, giliran Jongin yang mengembalikan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Aku kira kau tidak memiliki teman?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengalamatkan demikian."

Lengan Kyungsoo menggelayut ke leher, kepala lelaki itu terkubur di dalam dekapannya. Meskipun Jongin memiliki berlusin pertanyaan lain yang menunggu untuk diutarakan, ia menelan seluruhnya bulat-bulat.

-.o0o.-

Ketidaksengajaan, mengantarkan Jongin pada fakta lain yang sedikit mengusik.

Kyungsoo mengembangkan suatu kebiasaan yang ganjil.

Setiap malam—setelah mengira ia telah ditelan lelap, Kyungsoo selalu mengendap-endap menuju ke ruang tengah. Membuka laci kedua dari kiri pada kabinet gantung di samping pintu masuk ruang lukis, kemudian mengeluarkan setumpuk arsip yang Jongin tidak tahu apa isinya.

Setelahnya, Kyungsoo akan menghabiskan jam demi jam di ruang tengah. Tangan kanan menggenggam pensil, mata menulusuri berlembar-lembar kertas dengan teliti. Sesekali goresan pensil terdengar. Dari suara yang ia tangkap, Jongin mengasumsikan bahwa Kyungsoo sedang menggambar sesuatu.

Rasa pensaran tidak lagi terhindarkan. Jongin berniat untuk mengambil tindakan mengingat kejadian ini telah berlangsung selama berbulan-bulan.

Ia berjalan pelan dari belakang Kyungsoo ketika lelaki itu tengah berkutat dengan kertas yang tampak berserakan di meja.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" tanya Jongin seraya merebut kertas di genggaman Kyungsoo.

Sebelum matanya sempat memindai isi kertas tersebut, Kyungsoo merampas kertasnya kembali. Teriakan lelaki itu menggaung memperingatkan, " _Don't touch it_!"

Seluruh kertas di atas meja dibersihkan terburu-buru. Mata membelalak marah Kyungsoo menyerangnya dengan kengerian tersirat, seolah ia telah menyentuh barang berharga yang tidak sepatutnya ia jamah.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh barangku sekalipun!"

Jongin termangu. Sepenuhnya kehilangan kata atas geraman Kyungsoo yang dinilai tidak sepadan dengan apa yang baru saja ia perbuat. Meloloskan sengal tersinggung, ia meninggalkan ruangan. Masuk ke ruang tidur, menguncinya dengan rapat—hanya untuk kembali membukanya dan memergoki Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu untuk menyusulnya.

Keduanya bersitatap dalam diam. Jongin berdiri kaku sementara Kyungsoo dengan begitu ragu menyentuh bagian depan dadanya lalu berucap, " _I'm sorry_." Mendesah panjang, lelaki itu menambahkan, "Aku hanya tidak menyukai ketika seseorang menyentuh barang pribadiku."

"Tidak, tidak." Sangkal Jongin segera. "Aku melanggar privasimu, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf."

Berbeda dengan nada tenang yang Jongin tuturkan, ekspresi wajahnya ternyata mengkhianatinya. Hal itu terbukti ketika Kyungsoo meraih dagunya untuk menyatukan kening mereka. Aroma pasta gigi samar terhirup ketika lelaki itu berbisik mengutarakan, "Sesuatu masih mengganggumu. Katakanlah."

Kyungsoo— _jelas_ memenangkannya dalam segala hal.

" _Do you know what I fucking hate about you_?" Jongin paham ia tengah membuka salah satu kelemahannya. Tetapi saat ini, akal sehatnya mengusir semua alasan logis dalam bentuk apapun. " _You own me so much_ , Kyungsoo. Aku tidak dapat lagi merasakan bagian diriku yang bukan milikmu."

Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga jarak menjadi tiada. Lengan lelaki itu menelusup posesif ke pinggang, dan Jongin serta merta menganggapnya sebagai tanggapan baik. Membalas pelukan, penglihatan Jongin melewatkan segaris seringai yang terbentuk di bibir Kyungsoo setelahnya.

-.o0o.-

"Bagaimana dengan seseorang?"

Jongin terbangun terlalu tiba-tiba. Otaknya mencoba meregistrasi mengapa ia berbaring di ranjang sementara ingatannya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak meninggalkan ruang lukis selama satu hari penuh. Di sampingnya, Kyungsoo merebahkan diri. Lelaki yang masih belum mengganti pakaian itu menumpukan lengan dengan sisi wajah menghadapnya.

"Kau mengatakan apa tadi?"

Menggelengkan kepala pelan, Jongin mencoba meluruskan akal sehat dengan menarik kesimpulan bahwa mungkin tubuhnya yang lelah tanpa sadar membawanya ke ruang tidur tanpa perintah.

"Seseorang, Jongin." Balas Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu bergeser mendekat, tangannya yang dingin menelusuri bahu telanjang Jongin dengan lembut. "Apakah seseorang juga dapat diinterpretasikan sebagai warna?"

Percakapan ini terdengar familiar bagi Jongin. Memori melemparkannya ke ruang lukis satu tahun lalu dan ia baru menyadari seberapa banyak waktu telah berlalu.

Sentuhan sederhana Kyungsoo yang merambat ke atas mengantarkan Jongin kembali ke masa sekarang. Ia meraih tangan lelaki itu, menggenggamnya erat untuk menyalurkan hangat sebelum menjawab, "Tentu."

Kyungsoo tersungging tipis, tarikan dari kedua sudut bibir lelaki itu menghasilkan efek serupa pada Jongin. " _Then, what color am I_?"

Jongin tidak perlu berpikir panjang, sebab sejak pertama bertemu hingga detik ini intuisinya selalu mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo—baginya adalah, "Merah."

"Merah?"

"Ya, kau merah." Jongin mengulang sebab ia menyukai betapa idealnya warna itu untuk Kyungsoo. Seolah Tuhan memang sengaja menciptakan merah sebagai perlambangan dari lelaki yang berbaring di hadapannya. "Seperti warna apel ranum sebelum dipetik, seperti rona di pipi ketika seseorang memikirkan seseorang yang ia sukai atau noda _lipstick_ ciuman pertama yang tidak bisa berhenti seseorang sentuh hingga ia terlelap."

" _But, why red_?" Lelaki yang kini menelusuri garis rahangnya bertanya.

"Karena merah adalah warna untuk keberanian, hasrat, dan sesuatu yang menyala. Seperti warna darah segar yang terpompa ke jantung atau bara di ujung rokok yang dihisap pemiliknya terlalu kuat ketika sedang dilanda bimbang. _It's the color of love_ — _a passionate one on top of that_. _And why red of all colors you ask_? Karena sungguh, Kyungsoo," Ia mengambil sedikit jeda, nada berubah lirih ketika melanjutkan, "itu adalah warna bibirmu yang enggan menggelap."

Sayup suara terompet mengendap dari luar apartemen. Hitungan mundur yang serentak mulai membahana. _Sepuluh, sembilan, delapan, tujuh_. Di jendela, malam tampak berkilau dengan cahaya keemasan. _Enam, lima, empat_. Kyungsoo meraih wajahnya dan dunia mendadak susut menjadi satu titik kecil yang sepele.

 _Tiga_.

" _Happy New Year_ , Jongin."

 _Dua._

Kembang api meledak di angkasa terlalu dini, Kyungsoo menciumnya.

 _Satu_.

Jongin tidak mengatakan mengenai merah yang juga merupakan raungan sirine di dalam kepalanya setiap kali bibir mereka bersentuhan.

-.o0o.-

Kejanggalan itu tidak berhenti, Jongin merasakannya dengan pasti.

Kesadaran terakhirnya selalu mengurai bahwa ia tengah berada di ruang lukis. Namun—entah bagaimana caranya, ia pasti terbangun di atas tempat tidur, dalam keadaan bersih. Seluruh noda cat di tubuhnya telah dihapus menggunakan _thinner_. Pakaian seadanya yang ia kenakan berubah menjadi pakaian rapi.

Mungkinkah ia tertidur sambil berjalan?

Jongin tidak dapat menemukan jawaban.

Awalnya, ia berasumsi bahwa Kyungsoo berperan di balik kejanggalan ini. Akan tetapi, asumsi itu segera sirna mengingat bagaimana Kyungsoo masih bersikap seperti hantu.

Kekhawatirannya akan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi ketakutan dan ketakutan menjelma menjadi sesuatu yang lain.

Frekuensi _menemui teman_ tidak seharusnya sesering ini.

Mungkin rasa frustasi mengenai lukisannya yang tidak menunjukkan progres juga ikut mengambil alih, namun Jongin tahu intonasi gusarnya terlalu tinggi tatkala ia mendengar jejak langkah Kyungsoo memasuki ruang lukisnya.

" _Done fucking other guys_?"

" _What's that supposed to mean_?" Rokok di selipan bibir Kyungsoo merosot. Lelaki itu menghampirinya dengan langkah panjang, menghentakkan bahunya kuat kemudian mendorongnya kasar. "Aku memiliki pekerjaan. Ingat?"

"Seseorang mati setiap hari?"

Kyungsoo membalas dengan decakan sinis yang mengindikasikan bahwa Jongin bersikap konyol. Lelaki yang kini berseru itu menghamparkan alasan bahwa ia melamar pekerjaan lain sebagai pramusaji, mengumpat di sela-sela tentang kepercayaan Jongin yang semakin menipis, sebelum kembali mencecarnya dengan berbagai detail mengenai pekerjaan barunya yang lebih memakan waktu.

Tetapi apa yang berputar di kepala Jongin hanya tuduhan lain.

 _Liar. Liar. Liar._

Jongin tidak bodoh.

Jongin tahu Kyungsoo adalah _sociopath_ kelas tinggi. Jongin tahu Kyungsoo adalah salah satu keputusan buruk di hidupnya. Jongin tahu Kyungsoo memiliki peluang paling besar untuk menciptakan kegilaan yang berpotensi menghilangkan nalar berpikirnya.

Tetapi magnetisme selalu bekerja dalam mode paradoksal.

"Jongin, kau juga memilikiku."

Ibarat kilat yang menyambar sebelum guntur menggelegar, peringatan itu ada namun sebagian manusia memilih untuk mencicipi akibat dengan tidak menutup telinga.

" _Good_."

Keputusan buruk untuk hidup yang buruk—tidak ada yang perlu didiskusikan.

"Duduklah."

Jongin dengan patuh menuruti. Ia melihat Kyungsoo membungkukkan badan untuk menyejajarkan pandang. Jemari lelaki itu menelusup ke antara rambutnya. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir, seiring dengan bisikan yang ditempatkan di leher. "Aku mencintaimu."

 _Aku juga._

 _Demi Tuhan_ , _aku juga_.

Jongin mengucapkannya dalam hati, tetapi senyum Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan bahwa pesannya terhantar sempurna walaupun hanya melalui ungkapan bisu.

-.o0o.-

 **Park Chanyeol:**

 _I'm sorry about what happened._

Jongin kembali menilik pesan terakhir Chanyeol yang belum sempat ia balas pada natal lalu. Mungkin sedikit terlambat untuk membalasnya sekarang. Tetapi seberapapun ia mencoba untuk melupakan, kalimat dalam pesan Chanyeol tersebut enggan lekang dari ingatannya.

 **Kim Jongin:**

 _Hyung, aku tidak mengerti maksud dari pesan terakhirmu._

Duduk di sofa ruang tengah, pandangan Jongin secara tidak sengaja mengarah ke kabinet yang berada di samping ruang lukisnya. Ia memiringkan kepala, mata menangkap suatu benda mengkilat yang menggantung di sana.

Balasan Chanyeol tiba.

 **Park Chanyeol:**

 _Kau belum mendengar?_

Jongin bangkit dari posisinya. Perlahan melangkah untuk memastikan apa yang ia lihat. Sebuah kunci. Pada kabinet yang memuat barang pribadi Kyungsoo. Ia menelan ludah pelan, mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki pada lantai sambil berpikir mengenai apakah Kyungsoo sedang memberinya jebakan atau tidak.

Jongin mengalihkan gundahnya sementara dengan membalas pesan Chanyeol terlebih dahulu.

 **Kim Jongin:**

 _Mengenai apa?_

Menenangkan diri, Jongin memutuskan untuk mengambil resiko. Ia memutar kunci itu, mendengar bunyi ' _klik_ ' pelan dalam prosesnya. Seraya mengambil nafas panjang, Jongin membuka dengan ragu. Bersiap untuk menerima segala kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin ada di dalamnya.

Arsip itu berisi kumpulan denah. Dengan tanda silang pada setiap rumah yang berbeda. Terdapat catatan kaki berupa daftar pengamanan, jumlah petugas keamanan, serta rincian lain seputar penghuni rumah tersebut.

Notifikasi dari ponselnya membuat Jongin terlonjak. Ia mengamati sekelilingnya sebelum membuka pesan yang baru masuk.

 **Park Chanyeol:**

 _Terdapat kawanan pencuri yang mencuri lukisan-lukisanmu. Mereka masih belum ditemukan._

Seutas benang merah terhubung.

Jongin menutup pintu kabinet terburu-buru.

-.o0o.-

"Ada sesuatu yang salah?" Kyungsoo menatapnya datar, tetapi Jongin menjumpai aura ketidakamanan bernanung di sekitar lelaki itu.

"Hanya sedikit lelah." Jawab Jongin sekenanya.

Ia tidak berbohong, hanya mengalihkan. Tubuhnya memang selalu lelah tanpa sebab. Namun untuk beberapa hari terakhir, tidak hanya raga, batinnya pun mulai melemah.

Kemungkinan itu ada. _Besar_.

Sebagian dari dirinya memang mempercayai bahwa Kyungsoo sedang melakukan suatu lelucon tipuan terhadapnya. Akan tetapi sebagian sisa dirinya mendengungkan bahwa lelaki itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling memungkinkan.

Kyungsoo berkeliaran bebas di dalam apartemennya. Lelaki itu memiliki akses penuh pada tiap berkas yang menunjukkan data dimana lukisannya terjual berserta siapa pembelinya.

"Mengapa kau memilih menjadi pramusaji?" Jongin memancing.

Makanan di atas piringnya tidak tersentuh, pandangan Kyungsoo yang meneliti raut wajahnya masih belum usai. Meletakkan alat makan, lelaki di seberangnya melipat tangan. Seringai di bibirnya begitu halus, Jongin tidak akan melihatnya jika ia tidak mengamati dengan seksama.

"Kau mengetahuinya."

Jantung Jongin seakan melompat ke tenggorokan. Dentum di dadanya begitu keras, ia dapat merasakannya hingga kaki. "Mengetahui apa?"

"Alasanku menjadi pramusaji."

Mata Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan demikian. Mata Kyungsoo menyiratkan sesuatu yang lain, seperti sedang berusaha menjeratnya dengan kalimat-kalimat bermakna ganda.

"Aku sungguh tidak tahu."

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh."

Pelupuk Kyungsoo berkedip terlalu pelan, ketegangan merangkak di interval tarikan dan hembusan nafas Jongin yang tidak selaras. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bergerak dari kursinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu." Gumam Kyungsoo akhirnya. "Aku memilih menjadi pramusaji karena upahnya yang tetap, pekerjaan itu tidak membutuhkan banyak keahlian intelektual, dan—yang paling menarik, aku dapat melihat reaksi pengunjung yang berpura-pura baik-baik saja setelah mereka merasakan campuran air seniku di sup makanan pembuka."

Jongin mengerutkan hidung seraya mendorong makanannya menjauh saat mendengar jawaban terakhir Kyungsoo. Ia berniat untuk menutup percakapan ini segera sebab rasa mual mulai berkumpul di perutnya, tetapi tiba-tiba Kyungsoo kembali menginterupsi.

"Oh, satu lagi."

Jongin bergeming.

"Bermain-main dengan bahaya selalu menyenangkan." Kyungsoo menjebak kacang polong di antara gigi geraham, meremukkanya lambat tanpa memalingkan pandangan dari Jongin. "Bukan begitu, sayang?"

-.o0o.-

Berita mengenai pencurian lukisan Jongin telah menjadi sorotan utama di berbagai media.

Chanyeol yang notabene tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk mengurus segala masalahnya kembali ikut terlibat. Sang mantan manajer bahkan dengan sukarela mengirimkan perkembangan mengenai kasus pencurian lukisannya. Sekaligus menggiring pemburu berita menjauh dari kediamannya dengan menyatakan bahwa ia sudah lama pindah ke luar negeri.

Jongin membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir.

Ia menjaga setiap rutinitas berjalan seperti biasa di hadapan Kyungsoo. Ruang lukis yang tertutup hingga malam. Tidak ada televisi. Tidak ada ponsel. Tidak ada singgung mengenai berita dari luar. Hanya dialog berselang rokok hingga kantuk menjemput.

 _Berpikir._

Jongin _bersumpah_ ia berpikir—tetapi kapasitas otaknya tidak menyediakan jalan keluar apapun.

Sebab walaupun motif yang melandasi kasus pencurian ini masih abu-abu, tersangka utama—menurut Jongin, sudah dapat ditetapkan.

Ia bahkan dapat menyebutkan ciri-cirinya dengan rinci.

Do Kyungsoo. Pria. 173 cm. Kulit sepucat porselen, bibir semerah _wine_ , rambut sehitam gagak. Memiliki sepasang mata yang menyihir. Kau tidak akan tahu sejak kapan kau berada di bawah pengaruh mantranya, tetapi ketika kau nyata tersadar kau akan kesulitan menentukan perbedaaan antara enigma dan realita.

-.o0o.-

Telepon dari Chanyeol datang pada Rabu pagi, latar belakang berisik oleh suara lelaki lain yang segera Chanyeol buat bungkam dengan bujukan, " _Baekhyun, aku sudah terhubung_."

Jongin mengucapkan kata sapa. Basa-basi dirasa tidak perlu. Ia menahan senyum karena diizinkan mendengar suara berat Chanyeol lagi meskipun hanya melalui _speaker_ ponselnya. Lelaki itu menanyakan keadaan, Jongin menjawab _baik_. Jongin menanyakan _kau bersama siapa_ , Chanyeol menjawab _bersama seseorang_ dan Jongin dapat meraba semu dari balasan lelaki itu.

" _Anyway_ ," Chanyeol berdeham beberapa kali. " _Ada perkembangan besar mengenai kasusmu_."

"Oh?" Sejujurnya, Jongin dapat—atau ingin mengucapkan lebih dari itu. Namun kegugupan yang merambat hingga ke tengkuknya mencegah. Ia berakhir dengan suara mencicit ketika menambahkan, "lalu?"

" _Salah satu anggota kawanan pencuri lukisanmu telah berhasil ditangkap_." Jeda. Sambungan berubah hening. Hanya setelah Jongin mengucapkan kata _halo_ sekali lagi, Chanyeol akhirnya kembali bicara. " _Kau tidak memiliki seseorang yang patut dicurigai_?"

"Tidak." Jawaban Jongin datang terlalu cepat. Ia sadar itu merupakan kesalahan. Menutupi celanya, Jongin buru-buru melanjutkan dengan argumen, "Ya, tidak ada. Aku rasa tidak ada."

" _Sungguh? Mungkin seseorang yang memiliki dendam tertentu kepadamu_?"

Terdapat keganjilan dari pertanyaan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu memiliki tendensi untuk mengulur ketika ujung percakapan dirasa akan mengecewakan lawan bicaranya. Chanyeol akan berusaha mencari celah yang memungkinkan dari segala premis demi membalik keadaan.

"Hyung, _what's going on_?"

" _Oh, Jongin. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya_."

Sedikitnya Jongin benci mengapa Chanyeol berbicara dengan tempo lambat yang menyiksa seperti ini. Ia berdiri dari depan bangku _easel_ -nya. Menapakkan kaki mondar-mandir sambil menunggu Chanyeol melengkapi kalimatnya.

" _Setelah dilakukan interogasi dengan anggota kelompok kawanan yang tertangkap, kepolisian mendapatkan keputusan mengenai tersangka_."

Jongin tahu kemana pembicaraan ini tertuju.

" _Semua bukti yang dikumpulkan mengarah ke satu orang_ —"

Ia tahu setelah ini Chanyeol akan mengucapkan nama Do Kyungsoo dan ia telah bersiap menerima dampak emosional dalam bentuk apapun. Namun berbeda dengan pemikirannya, kata yang selanjutnya diutarakan oleh Chanyeol justru adalah,

" _Kau_."

Tubuh Jongin menegak. "Siapa?"

" _Jongin, kau adalah tersangka utama dalam kasus ini_."

Pendengarannya berubah tumpul sejenak. Di ujung saluran, Chanyeol memberikan penjelasan mengenai apa yang melandasi kecurigaan polisi. Tetapi otaknya hanya dapat memproses frase-frase pendek.

 _Rekaman cctv._

 _Figur yang mirip denganmu._

 _Keterangan langsung pelaku._

Dunia Jongin mendadak berputar pada percepatan yang terlalu signifikan.

Ia belum sempat menyelamatkan diri dari keterkejutan ketika ponselnya direbut dari belakang. Menoleh cepat, pandangan Jongin disambut oleh raut marah Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu menghisap rokok sekali di jepitan jari kemudian memutus sambungan teleponnya setelah mengakhiri percakapan dengan, " _Hyung_ , aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."

Tombol tutup ditekan, ponsel dilempar kembali ke Jongin yang masih mematung tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Aku tahu si sialan Sehun itu tidak bisa diandalkan." Kyungsoo bersungut menggebu. "Dia selalu paling lambat dalam menerima instruksi, terlalu banyak mengoceh ketika menjalankan operasi, dan lihat apa yang baru saja dia lakukan? Dia membongkar identitas seseorang yang membayarnya dengan begitu mudah."

Jongin melongok mencari kepada siapa Kyungsoo tengah berbicara. Tatapan berkelana putus asa ke seluruh penjuru karena tidak mungkin semua omong kosong yang tidak ia mengerti tadi ditujukan untuk—

" _You_!" Seru Kyungsoo tajam. _"I am talking to_ _ **you**_ , Jongin. Siapa lagi yang berada di dalam ruangan ini selain kau?"

 _Oh, tidak, tidak, tidak_.

Ada sesuatu yang salah di sini.

Sesuatu yang mungkin ia lewatkan tanpa sadar.

Sebuah _plot hole_. Eror. . Ketidakseragaman fakta. Atau kepingan informasi yang mungkin terbuang.

"Tidak ada hal semacam itu, idiot."

Jongin membelalak terperanjat sebab Kyungsoo menjawab apa yang ada di pikirannya selama dua kali berturut-turut.

"Membaca pikiran, huh?" Dengus Kyungsoo mencebik. Lelaki itu berjalan menghampirinya. Setiap langkah mendekat membuat Jongin melakukan sebaliknya. "Oh, Tuhan. Di antara banyak klausa kau merefleksikan yang paling murahan."

Jongin terhimpit pada dinding. Perbedaan tinggi badan mereka tidak begitu berpengaruh untuk kali ini karena kilat mata Kyungsoo tidak lagi menyembunyikan bahaya. Melainkan memancarkannya kuat-kuat, mengirimkan getaran mengancam hingga ke tulang punggungnya.

"Aku sungguh ingin berlama-lama menikmati rasa penasaranmu." Lelaki itu menarik tengkuk Jongin, menyisakan hanya beberapa centi di antara hidung mereka. "Tetapi sekarang kau harus tidur."

"Mengapa aku harus tidur?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika kau terbangun."

Pernyataan Kyungsoo mengiris kewarasan Jongin.

Tidak ada kesinambungan dalam hal ini.

Ia mencoba menggapai apapun yang berarak di angan-angannya, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang masuk akal. Apa yang Kyungsoo utarakan tidak masuk akal, cerita Chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa orang yang tertangkap di rekaman cctv adalah dirinya tidak masuk akal, korelasi antara siklus tidur dan jam bangunnya dengan permasalahan ini tidak masuk akal.

Asap rokok berhembus ke wajah Jongin. Di antara gelombang putih kelabu yang menerpa ia dapat melihat Kyungsoo masih memasang senyum penuh rahasia.

"Bagaimana jika kita buat ini lebih menarik?" tanya Kyungsoo, seakan-akan apa yang sedang mereka hadapi adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, seakan-akan Jongin masih membutuhkan tambahan perihal lain ke benaknya yang sudah terisi penuh. "Aku akan memberikan petunjuk dan _kau_ bisa menganggapnya seperti—entahlah, _trailer_ sebuah film mungkin? Semacam sepintas pandang untuk meretakkan penasaran. Atau jaminan yang membuat penonton tergiur memenuhi bangku bioskop ketika film utama diputar?"

Kepala Jongin terasa sakit dengan setiap suku kata yang Kyungsoo lafalkan. Tiba-tiba, ia memiliki keinginan kuat untuk terlelap. Kantuk merambat, sayup-sayup membelai. Kakinya berubah lemas.

"Kita bekerja secara bergilir."

Rokok dipadamkan dengan serampangan, himpitan beranjak lebih rapat lagi.

"Dan ini," bisik Kyungsoo. "Adalah yang disebut fase pergantian."

Sirine dalam kepala Jongin meraung lebih keras kali ini. Merah, merah, merah seperti darah. Merah, merah, merah seperti tanda bahaya. Merah, merah, merah seperti bibir yang tengah menciumnya.

Kesadaran Jongin mendadak pupus.

Menyerah pada tubuhnya yang lunglai, ia terjatuh ke lantai.

-.o0o.-

 **Friday, 05:03 PM**.

Jongin terpaku, pandangan tidak lepas dari penanda waktu yang terpampang di ponselnya. Hari ini, ia terbangun di tempat yang tidak ia kenali, pakaian yang tidak ingat telah ia kenakan, serta kenyataan bahwa ia _melompati_ dua hari tanpa bekas alur memori.

Ini adalah mimpi buruk.

Suatu elegi yang dibuat terlalu muluk.

Mengayunkan tubuh maju mundur, Jongin berusaha menyusun serpih-serpih ingatan yang sekiranya masih tersisa dari awal pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia memunculkan semua kebetulan yang mungkin hanya rekayasa dan menyingkirkan konklusi naif bahwa Kyungsoo adalah seseorang yang datang di waktu serta tempat yang tepat.

Jongin membutuhkan sesuatu yang dapat menghindarkannya dari distorsi. Sesuatu seperti pernyataan absolut. Sesuatu seperti pernyataan yang tidak bisa digugat. Sesuatu, seperti pernyataan dari pihak ketiga—di luar dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

Jumat menuju petang.

Pikirannya terpicu.

Dokter Kim. _Basement_ gereja. Grup dukungan kanker testis.

 _Sean._

-.o0o.-

Pemandangan luar gereja selalu terlihat sakral dan pilu dalam waktu bersamaan. Mungkin karena tempat itu menyimpan doa-doa terpendam sekaligus pengakuan dosa dari orang-orang yang berhasil menemukan penyesalan. Bebatuan tua kokoh berhias kaca bernoda berdiri menjulang, bersiap menampung kemunafikan manusia di hadapan Tuhan yang tidak mengenal egosentrisme.

Jongin tidak menapakkan kaki masuk. Ia berdiri gugup di depan anak tangga pintu gereja, memperhatikan wajah dengan gurat beragam yang lalu lalang di hadapannya. Beberapa puntung rokok berserakan di ujung sepatunya dan ia sungguh tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menjadi perokok berat.

Namun kenyataan telah kehilangan validitas, jadi Jongin sementara mengenyahkan keinginan untuk membongkar fakta sekunder di dalam penyimpanan otaknya.

Memusatkan kembali konsentrasi ke pintu gereja, mata Jongin tertambat pada sosok yang tiba-tiba berhenti di hadapannya. Pria berpipi tirus dengan kaos sepanjang lengan terlalu longgar, tubuhnya bungkuk, kelopak mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum memanggil ragu, "K—Kai?"

Jika bukan karena garis familiar di mimik pria itu, Jongin tidak akan mengenali siapa yang tengah berbicara kepadanya." _Sean_?"

Dugannya tidak meleset, ia ditarik ke dalam pelukan yang masih sama seperti waktu silam. "Hey! Aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu!"

"Ah, ya." Jongin memoleskan senyum bersalah. "Aku menjalani perawatan intensif di luar kota."

Melihat kondisi Sean, mungkin dua cangkir kopi diperlukan untuk melunakkan percakapan. Setidaknya, pria ini membutuhkan kesantunan setelah ia tidak memberi kabar. Lewat tuntunan pelan di langkah tertatih Sean, Jongin mengajaknya ke kedai kopi terdekat.

Pria itu duduk dengan sangat hati-hati. Jemari mencengkram tepi meja, sebelum pantat mendarat di atas kursi. Usia seseorang menjadi berkali lipat lebih cepat ketika kematian menghantui.

Dalam relung statis tempat mereka menghabiskan seperempat isi cangkir, Jongin berusaha mendengarkan segala keluhan Sean. Mencermati tiap kata dan mengembalikannya dengan tanggapan berisi dukungan moral—walaupun dirinya jauh lebih membutuhkan itu.

Ketika perbincangan mereda, dua jam dari titik tempuh awal telah terlewati, dan cangkir mereka menampakkan dasar, Jongin baru berani memulai topik mengenai tujuannya.

"Sean," ujung telunjuknya menelusuri gagang cangkir. "Kau masih ingat dengan Do Kyungsoo?"

Tatapan Sean menerawang ke langit-langit, bibir bergerak-gerak selagi mengingat nama yang Jongin sebutkan. "Do Kyungsoo? Aku tidak pernah ingat seseorang bernama Do Kyungsoo."

"Lelaki yang selalu merokok pada sesi kanker testis?"

Mereka mendadak bersitatap. Sean memetakan ekspresi yang entah mengapa membuat Jongin tersudut. Pria itu menjilat bibirnya yang kering, jari bergetar yang tidak stabil menyentuh punggung tangan.

"Seingatku, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang merokok dalam setiap sesi dukungan."

Tenang.

Mungkin Sean lupa. Mungkin ia juga harus menuntun langkah pria itu dalam perihal ini.

"Tidak. Aku tidak merokok—aku _belum_ merokok." Rahang mengeras Jongin membuat Sean berjengit mundur. "Do Kyungsoo. Kau ingat? Lelaki dengan riasan mata pudar yang pasti memilih duduk di bangku sudut ruangan?"

Sean membalurkan senyum timpang. "Tidak pernah ada yang duduk di bangku sudut ruangan, Kai."

"Jangan mengada-ada!"

"Aku tidak mengada-ada!" Seru Sean dengan intonasi yang tidak kalah tinggi. Pria itu mulai tersinggung karena Jongin tidak mempercayainya. "Kau boleh bertanya ke seluruh orang di grup dukungan. Aku berani bertaruh mereka juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama."

Menjambak rambut, Jongin menekan habis luapan emosinya.

"Aku berani bertaruh— _tidak ada Do Kyungsoo_."

Ia tidak bisa menebak siapa yang gila.

"Aku harus pergi."

Jongin mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang ke atas meja sebelum berlari ke luar dengan kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi. Nafas terengah, tubuh terombang-ambing dihajar angin yang tidak tahu diri. Mantelnya berkelebat pada setiap langkah, tetapi ia tidak peduli.

Jumat menuju tengah malam.

Ia menuju ke restoran dimana dirinya dan Kyungsoo biasa menghabiskan waktu. Menanyakan kepada setiap pelayan tentang pria mungil berkulit putih yang selalu datang bersamanya.

Tetapi jawaban mereka semua serupa, "Tuan, anda selalu datang sendiri."

Kasir _supermarket_ dimana ia membeli bahan makanan, kasir _minimart_ dimana ia membeli rokok, petugas kebersihan di binatu.

"Tuan, anda selalu datang sendiri."

 _Percuma_.

Jongin kembali ke apartemennya, mencari ke seluruh penjuru yang sekiranya menyimpan sisa keberadaan Kyungsoo. Tetapi semua menghilang. Tidak ada punggung Kyungsoo di dindingnya, tidak ada pakaian Kyungsoo di almarinya, bahkan tidak ada nama Kyungsoo di daftar kontak ponselnya.

Apa yang tersisa hanya kabinet berisi arsip denah dengan kunci menggantung.

 _Percuma_.

Menggosok wajah kuat, Jongin berusaha berdiri dengan kedua kaki yang bergetar. Tetapi seseorang berdiri menghalangi di depan pintu apartemennya. Asap rokok yang lekang di ingatan masuk ke penciuman, jengkal demi jengkal kulit porselen berbalut hitam terekam di penglihatan.

"Tidak, jangan sekarang."

Bibir merah tersenyum. " _Sleep_ , Jongin. Polisi akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Polisi?" Jongin memijat pelipis karena pandangannya mendadak kabur. Sekitarnya berubah menjadi seperti siaran televisi yang terdikstrasi. "Apa maksud—"

" _Sleep_."

 _Percuma_.

Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo selalu mendapatkannya.

-.o0o.-

Bau kerosin menyengat mengantarkan Jongin kembali ke alam sadar.

Ia membuka mata, hanya untuk terkesiap dengan tempat dimana ia berakhir. Pohon tinggi menjulang yang mengelilinginya masih kurang jumlah untuk disebut sebagai hutan, gundukan dedaunan kering yang menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik di ujung kakinya mengindikasikan bahwa seseorang telah dengan sengaja mengumpulkannya di sana.

Sebuah landas pacu yang mengarah pada petaka sepertinya sedang disiapkan—dan Jongin yakin ia akan terlibat di dalamnya. Sebab tidak jauh dari tempatnya terduduk, ia melihat tumpukan kanvas tanpa bingkai yang diletakkan asal-asalan.

 _Salah_.

Itu bukan hanya sekedar kanvas— _itu adalah lukisan-lukisannya_.

Jongin bergegas merangkak mendekat, lutut bergesekan dengan tanah serta kerikil yang mungkin akan menciptakan bilur. Ia mengamati lukisan-lukisannya yang teronggok di sana, tangan dengan patah semangat menyentuh rembesan kerosin yang sudah menodai semua kanvas.

"Kau tidak akan merindukan mereka nantinya."

Suara dari seberang menginterupsi dan entah mengapa Jongin tidak lagi terkejut dengan kemunculan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba. Mendongak sinis, ia perlahan bangkit untuk menatap lelaki yang seolah tengah menyambutnya.

" _What kind of sick game are you playing_? Desis Jongin parau.

"Akankah kau terkejut jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku justru adalah pion dalam permainan ini?"

"Kau membual."

"Tidak. _Kau_ yang membual." Lensa mata Kyungsoo menghunuskan berang, seakan lelaki itu tidak sabar untuk menunggu Jongin lepas landas dan segera melihat realita dari sisi yang lebih luas. " _Think_ , Jongin. Mengapa semua orang mengatakan bahwa kau selalu sendiri sedangkan aku bersamamu sepanjang waktu? Atau mengapa semua bukti mengenai kasus pencurian mengarah kepadamu sementara aku yang berperan di balik semua ini?"

Jongin menunduk gontai, benaknya hanya menyediakan satu jawaban. Tetapi itu terlalu mustahil.

"Oh, ayolah. Haruskah aku mengatakannya untukmu?"

Ia pasti sedang bermimpi. Ini pasti hanya pengaruh insomnia. Mungkin ia harus memaksa Dokter Kim untuk memberikan resep setelah ini. Tablet 5 mg Zolpidem, kapsul 10 mg Zaleplon, apapun—sungguh _apapun_ tidak masalah.

"Jongin,"

Kyungsoo memulai sementara Jongin menutup telinga erat. Ia berjalan menjauh, menggumam pada dirinya sendiriuntuk _bangun, bangun, bangun, kau pasti masih tertidur._

"Aku adalah imajinasimu."

Turbulensi mendobrak, pesawat yang menampung seluruh pikiran positif Jongin berguncang hebat. Ia terjatuh ke tanah, mata mendadak nanar memandang seseorang yang ia pikir adalah penyelesaian dari dilema yang terus mengikutinya.

"Aku adalah setiap alasan yang kau gunakan untuk melepas sisi lain dari jati diri yang kau sembunyikan."

Ini tidak nyata. _Bangun, bangun, bangun_. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Oh, ini _sangat_ mungkin terjadi." Kyungsoo mengitari tumpukan lukisan, melangkah pelan selagi ibu jari bermain dengan pemantik. "Bukankah setiap orang memiliki suara asing yang tinggal di dalam kepala mereka?" Batang rokok tidak ditemukan di sela jari lelaki itu. "Terkadang kau bisa mengajaknya bicara, terkadang dia yang mengajakmu bicara, dan terkadang—" seringai kecil terukir. "–dia mengambil alih tubuh pemiliknya karena pemiliknya menginginkan demikian."

 _Omong kosong._

"Kau memiliki tempat tinggal."

"Ya, karena kau yang menyewanya." Kyungsoo menjawab cepat. "Dan aku tahu kau akan menuntut alasan, jadi untuk mempersingkat obrolan membosankan ini aku akan merangkumkannya untukmu."

Lelaki itu berlutut di hadapannya, tangan dengan lembut membelai paha seolah sedang berusaha menenangkan—seolah Jongin _bisa_ ditenangkan dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Pernah menduga mengapa tubuhmu selalu terasa lelah?"

Ia tidak ingin menjawab.

"Karena saat kau mengira kau telah terlelap nyenyak di atas ranjang, aku berkeliaran. Aku mengambil alih fungsi tubuhmu, merokok, mencari pekerjaan malam, berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain untuk menemukan lara."

 _Déjà vu_ berbondong masuk ke dalam kepala Jongin. Kelebat memori yang hilang mendadak mengisi slot, menampilkan adegan-adegan asing tentang ia yang duduk di sesi kanker dengan satu pak rokok di saku, tentang ia yang menerima tawaran sebagai pelayat bayaran, tentang _masterplan_ pencurian yang terbentang di atas meja.

Tentang ia yang _juga_ adalah Do Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak pernah benar-benar tertidur. Itu sebabnya kau tidak pernah bermimpi."

 _Bangun, Kim Jongin. Bangun._

"Tetapi itu tidak masuk akal." Jongin mencecar. "Jika kau adalah aku, dan aku adalah kau untuk apa aku mencuri lukisan-lukisanku sendiri?"

"Oh, sayang." Dengus merendahkan yang terhubung dengan tawa membumbung ke udara. "Ingat kembali apa yang membuatmu memilih menjadi pelukis surealis."

Sosok tinggi murah senyum. Kepribadian hangat dan terbuka. Tungku perapian pada hari natal. Suara berat yang sedikit serak. Teori tentang kekekalan materi serta jaminan kebahagiaan.

 _Park Chanyeol._

Ia memilih menjadi pelukis surealis karena Chanyeol.

"Tetapi kau tidak menikmatinya, bukan begitu?

Tidak. Ia tidak menikmatinya. Ia berkali-kali ingin kembali menjadi pelukis amatir. Berkali-kali ingin kembali melukis sesuai dengan arah gerak imajinasi membimbing tanpa terbelenggu suatu aliran.

"Katakan. Bagaimana jika seorang pelukis tidak menghargai nilai seni dari lukisannya sendiri?"

Kalimat Kyungsoo mengirimkan ingatan Jongin jauh pada sebuah pemakaman. Gelas _wine_ yang terbengkalai di tangan, penglihatan yang enggan membelot lepas dari lukisannya yang terpajang pada dinding, serta tekad kuat untuk menyingkirkan lukisannya dari sana.

"Katakan. Apa yang terjadi jika seorang pelukis membenci lukisannya?"

Ia ingin mematahkan bingkainya, menghancurkannya jadi kepingan, merobek lepas kanvasnya kemudian membakarnya hingga—

Jongin seketika melirik pemantik di tangan Kyungsoo.

 _Oh, tidak._

"Aku sudah katakan, aku hanya pion dalam permainan ini."

 _Tekanan kabin menghilang, kencangkan sabuk pengaman._

"Tetapi—" Jongin tahu seberapa kalah ia terdengar. Namun, ia butuh perlawanan terakhir. Suatu konsolidasi pamungkas yang _tidak_ koheren sekalipun untuk membantunya keluar dari kegilaan ini. "Tetapi kau begitu nyata, Kyungsoo. Kau begitu tersentuh."

Lelaki yang masih berlutut di sebelahnya tampak terhenyak. Sorot mata yang dingin beranjak menghangat. "Aku akan selalu nyata, Jongin."

 _Pasokan oksigen berkurang, hypoxia mulai menyerang._

"Aku akan selalu nyata, selama kau menjagaku untuk tetap ada."

Kyungsoo mengangkat pemantik sejajar dengan mata, perlahan berdiri dari posisi lalu berjalan menuju ke lukisan yang masih saling bertumpuk. Tersenyum, lelaki itu melemparkan pertanyaan untuk menangguhkan niat.

" _Do you want to say goodbye_?"

"Hentikan." Jongin menjerit putus asa, berharap jika ia mengatakan kata sandi yang tepat ia akan diberikan akses untuk memilih bagaimana keadaan ini harus berlanjut. "Aku mohon padamu, hentikan."

Sesuatu dari rintihan Jongin mengundang amarah Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu berbalik menghadapnya. Bahu menegak, nafas memburu, sedang kepalan tangan memutih menahan geram. "Kau tahu apa yang paling membingungkanku?" Bisik Kyungsoo menggigit. "Kau selalu meminta untuk diselamatkan dan dihancurkan dalam waktu bersamaan."

 _Seluruh awak telah terlempar tanpa bisa dikendalikan._

"Percayalah, kau menginginkan ini."

Pemantik menyulut kanvas, jilat lidah api menyebar dengan gerak lembut sebelum akhirnya bercekcok bersama setiap benda yang berada di jalannya. Mengkonsumsi dalam jingga kemerahan, mengerutkan hingga berjelaga.

Jongin menyaksikan lukisannya terbakar tanpa suara. The Reverie, Corona, Archangel Thunderbird, Rubber Room, ia dapat menyebutkan seluruh judul yang setelah ini hanya akan menjadi nama. Terdapat banyak perasaan yang menyesaki dadanya, namun entah mengapa ia tidak dapat menemukan kesedihan bergumul di sana.

"Lihat?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berucap, semburat api terpantul di kedua lensa matanya. "Aku tahu apa yang membuatmu bahagia."

Udara yang terkontaminasi abu masuk ke paru-paru, di angkasa langit membinasakan warna kelabu.

"Aku _selalu_ _tahu_ apa yang membuatmu bahagia."

Nurani Jongin mengendapkan ragu—dan secara mengejutkan, itu bukan mengenai bagaimana cara menyingkirkan Kyungsoo. Melainkan sebaliknya.

 _Statistik korban selamat:_ _ **nol**_.

Jongin akhirnya tahu siapa yang gila.

-.o0o.-

Sejenak, dengarkan suara dalam kepalamu.

 _Dia_ —yang sedang berbicara di sana, adalah kau dalam versi lain. Pecahan kepribadian yang mencetuskan setiap gagasan sinting, atau hal-hal yang ingin kau lakukan tetapi tercegah dengan segera.

Sekarang, bayangkan jika dia berhasil keluar. Jika dia berhasil berlarian bebas sebagai ' _dirimu_ ' yang _tidak_ sepenuhnya dirimu. Dia bernafas sebagai kau, berbicara sebagai kau, bergerak dan hidup sebagai kau.

Mayoritas orang akan menghalangi itu dengan segala cara sebelum semua berubah runyam. Di sisi lain—Jongin, justru menjadikannya sebagai kekasih.

Oh, ia sungguh tahu seberapa salah itu terdengar.

Bahkan kata menyedihkan tidak akan cukup untuk menggambarkan keadaannya.

Namun untuk seseorang yang terlanjur jatuh, abnormalitas menjadi urgensi kelas bawah yang begitu mudah terabai.

Jongin terpenjara pada siklus panjang yang tidak berhenti. Ditarik ulur oleh rasa tabu dan takut akan kehilangan. Niat untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo selalu ada, tetapi itu tetap berujung menjadi niat tanpa aksi karena Kyungsoo selalu membuat interaksi di antara mereka mengalir terlalu normal untuk sesuatu yang jauh dari kata normal.

Mereka bertengkar, mereka berdamai, mereka bercinta hingga kehabisan energi selayaknya kekasih yang mabuk oleh asmara.

Fatamorgana semu ini membuat Jongin lupa bahwa arah hubungan mereka tidak dapat ditetapkan, bahwa mereka tidak bisa saling bertukar masa depan, bahwa mereka bukan salah satu dari sepasang kekasih yang dapat dengan tiba-tiba merencanakan membeli rumah di pinggiran kota untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Menikmati dua piring panekuk setiap Minggu pagi, piknik di tepi danau, atau sekedar bercerita hingga hari berganti.

Mereka tidak normal— _Kyungsoo_ tidak mengenal kata normal.

Dan setiap kali jemari Jongin menelusup masuk ke dalam pakaian lelaki itu, meniti tiap inci, tiap rangsang sentuhan yang teraba di indra perasanya, ia tidak bisa lagi membedakan apakah kesedihan atau kebahagiaan yang lebih menguasai hatinya.

-.o0o.-

Bagaimana Jongin berakhir pada sebuah kafe hanya dengan mengenakan piyama dan sandal rumah adalah cerita yang singkat. Ia mendapati dirinya terbangun dengan sisi ranjang kosong dan tangan menggenggam kejantanannya sendiri, sementara memori mengatakan bahwa semalam ia menyetubuhi Kyungsoo hingga pagi.

Tidak diperlukan seorang jenius untuk merangkai apa yang Jongin lakukan setiap kali ia berpikir ia tengah menyetubuhi Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan bagaimana Park Chanyeol berakhir duduk di depannya dengan raut wajah penuh simpati adalah cerita yang panjang. Pertama, dompet Jongin tertinggal setelah ia terlanjur meneguk tiga gelas _espresso_ untuk membuatnya tetap terjaga. Kedua, ia memerlukan seseorang yang sekiranya sudi membayar tagihannya. Ketiga, ia hanya berjarak satu jengkal untuk kembali bunuh diri dan itu adalah pertanda besar bahwa ia butuh teman bicara—seseorang yang sudah terbukti _bukan_ buatan imajinasinya.

"Jongin," Chanyeol menjilat bibir, tangan lelaki itu mengusap bahunya lembut. "Katakan sesuatu."

Kekhawatiran yang terbersit di mata Chanyeol menyadarkan Jongin. Ia melihat ke arah roti panggangnya yang sudah tidak menguarkan uap, kemudian mulai memperkirakan berapa lama Chanyeol dengan sabar menunggunya untuk membuka mulut.

"Aku sangat khawatir."

Mendengar itu, cengkraman Jongin ke celana piyamanya menguat. Kau tahu, terkadang kau menemukan seseorang dengan sifat yang terlalu baik di hidupmu dan kau tidak bisa melawan perasaan untuk meninju wajahnya sambil mengumpat, _berhenti bersikap seperti itu atau kau hanya akan menjadi tokoh sampingan yang lebih dulu mati._

Jongin ingin melakukannya kepada Chanyeol sekarang juga.

Namun di samping itu, kepalanya dipenuhi oleh tanda tanya mengenai peluang serta kesempatan. Tentang mengapa ia harus mengacaukan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, tentang mengapa dulu ia terlalu larut dalam lukisannya hingga mengabaikan keberadaan lelaki itu, tentang mengapa ia mencampakkan semua bentuk motivasi yang Chanyeol berikan pada masa awal depresinya.

Hampir tersengguk, Jongin berbisik lirih. " _Am I a bad person, Hyung_?"

Pertanyaan Jongin jelas mengejutkan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu mengernyit, berusaha menghubungkan titik-titik antara apa yang baru saja Jongin tanyakan dengan permasalahan yang membawa mereka kesini. " _That is a very stupid question,_ Jongin."

" _Is it stupid because the answer is yes or because the answer is no_?" Jongin mendongak, mempertemukan mata mereka untuk yang pertama kali. "Apa karena itu kau meninggalkanku?"

Chanyeol terkesiap cepat. Punggung yang bungkuk mendadak tegak, kaki yang diam kini bergerak-gerak di bawah meja hingga menimbulkan derit mengganggu. Suasana canggung retak, berganti dengan keseriusan yang dibawa oleh lelaki di hadapannya lewat aura.

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu karena itu." Chanyeol mendesah panjang, tangan bergerak menyibak rambutnya sendiri ke belakang. "Dan mungkin berbeda dengan isi surat yang aku berikan padamu, aku juga tidak meninggalkanmu karena aku tidak bisa menghadapi depresimu."

Chanyeol memiliki kemampuan buruk dalam bermain ekspresi. Apa yang tertulis di wajah lelaki itu selalu mencerminkan apa yang tengah dirasakannya tanpa terkecuali. Pada momen ini, Jongin melihat sirat penyesalan berpadu sendu yang masif.

"Aku tahu kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, Jongin."

" _Wrong_." Jongin refleks membentak. "I _did_ love you."

Chanyeol tergelak kecil, sembilu tersembunyi di dalam tawanya yang kering. "Tidak, Jongin. Itu tidak sama. Kau mencintaiku sebagai saudara—seperti seorang adik kepada kakaknya yang lebih tua, sedang aku mencintaimu sebagai pasangan—seperti seorang lelaki yang menginginkan untuk menghabiskan masa hidup bersama. "

Entah mengapa kalimat terakhir Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo hadir di dalam kepalanya. Perkara itu juga yang segera menyebabkan ia bungkam. Karena ia tahu ketergantungannya pada Kyungsoo memegang deskripsi berbeda dengan ketergantungannya pada Chanyeol.

"Selama kita berpisah, aku belajar susah payah mengenai batasan. Mengenai bagaimana cara melepaskan tanpa kehilangan. Sialnya, itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil. Aku tetap kehilanganmu. Aku merindukanmu seperti orang sekarat."

Takdir tidak pernah adil.

Menempatkan orang sebaik Chanyeol berdampingan dengan dirinya yang rusak adalah salah satu contoh konkretnya.

"Jongin, kau harus tahu." Lelaki itu melanjutkan. "Mencintai seseorang yang tidak tersentuh adalah cara paling tersembuyi untuk membunuhmu pelan-pelan."

Mata Jongin mendadak panas.

"Ketika aku berhasil berhenti, aku baru mengerti bahwa cinta tidak selamanya hanya menampung kepedihan."

Jongin mencakar paha selagi sengat di matanya menggandakan diri tanpa permisi. Konteks kalimat Chanyeol memang berlainan dengan apa yang ia hadapi, tetapi ia tidak bisa menahan keterkaitan di antara permasalahan mereka.

"Aku bukan mengatakan ini untuk membuatmu merasa bersalah." Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan jemari Jongin satu per satu dari kain piyama yang kini mengerut. "Aku masih peduli dan aku ingin kau berhenti mengasingkan dirimu dariku. Bicaralah, Jongin."

Lelaki itu mencoba mempertemukan pandangan mereka, namun Jongin terus menunduk tanpa berani menatap ke arah manapun selain ujung kakinya. Satu jawaban tergantung di ujung lidahnya. Sebuah _antidote_ yang sekiranya akan menuntaskan masalahnya.

"Bicaralah."

Seperti permainan _Russian Roulette,_ Chanyeol seolah tengah mengacungkan pistol ke pelipis Jongin. _Revolver_ dengan enam lubang peluru—lima kosong, satu terisi, lelaki itu hanya perlu menarik pelatuk pada putaran silinder yang tepat untuk meletuskan nyalinya.

Tetapi Chanyeol menyerah terlalu mudah.

Setelah terus mengucapkan kata yang sama berulang-ulang lelaki itu meloloskan sengal lelah. Tangannya yang besar mengusap kepala Jongin, mengatakan sesuatu tentang _memanggilkan taksi_ dan _kau harus istirahat_. Kemudian detik berlalu lambat, penglihatan Chanyeol kembali tertuju padanya sebelum suara berat lelaki itu menginterupsi.

"Jongin," hela nafas panjang. "Ini akan terdengar menyakitkan."

Pada waktu tertentu, mungkin Jongin akan mempersiapkan diri dari peringatan yang Chanyeol utarakan. Namun pada poin ini ia merasa rasa sakit tidak akan berpengaruh banyak ke hatinya. Hidupnya sudah seperti sebuah drama televisi yang mencapai _season_ lima, dimana sang direktur menjejalkan konflik apa saja demi menjaga kesetiaan penonton.

"Aku sudah bahagia."

 _Click._

Jongin akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menoleh. Kalimat itu berada diluar setiap ekspektasi yang ia kembangkan di kepala. Hantaran sederhana ibu jari mengusap pipi, lelaki yang pernah mengembara untuk mendapatkan hatinya itu tersenyum.

"Oleh karena itu," katanya. "Kau juga harus bahagia."

 _Bang!_

Jaket tebal digantungkan ke bahu Jongin, ia melihat si pemilik jaket berdiri dari duduknya. Lelaki itu melipat bibir, memandangnya sejenak dengan sorot yang Jongin artikan sebagai perhatian murni. Lalu, sebuah kecupan di daratkan ke kening seiring dengan pinta yang sarat akan kasih. "Aku mohon bahagialah."

Jongin ingin bahagia.

Jongin ingin _seutuhnya_ bahagia.

" _Hyung, wait_!"

Jemarinya dengan cepat menggapai ujung baju Chanyeol untuk menahan lelaki itu di tempat. Mereka beradu pandang. Mulut Chanyeol sedikit menganga ketika melihat mata basah Jongin serta guratan nestapa yang terpatri di wajah yang dulu selalu berhias senyum.

" _I think I am sick."_

Kedua alis Chanyeol berkerut bingung. "Maksudmu?"

" _Make it stop, Hyung_." Jongin terisak samar. " _Please, make it stop_."

Rasa panik segera membuat Chanyeol kembali duduk di sebelah Jongin. Lengan lelaki itu memeluknya erat, membawanya lebih dekat dalam dekapan tanpa memaksanya untuk berbicara lebih. Sementara di luar jendela kafe, Jongin menangkap seorang lelaki tengah berdiri menatapnya.

Seluruh tubuhnya basah, bibirnya pasi dan wajahnya menggambarkan kekecewaan yang rinci.

Hujan tidak datang hari ini.

-.o0o.-

Ketika Jongin tiba di apartemen, ia mendengar gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo tengah berada di bawah _shower_ , membiarkan dirinya diguyur oleh deras air yang mengucur ke kepalanya. Lelaki itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam seolah tengah berkabung, kilat matanya berpendar gelap, memandang kosong ke lantai kamar mandi yang becek.

Jongin tidak bisa mengelak bahwa apa yang ia lihat sekarang merupakan interpretasi pribadinya akan duka; gelap, sendiri dan dingin.

Mematikan keran air, Jongin berjongkok di hadapan Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu segera mendongak melihatnya, suara bergetar kentara ketika berbisik menuduh, "Kau ingin membunuhku."

Pemandangan di depannya menyayat hati Jongin, namun ia tahu ini semua hanya buah pemikiran yang ingin memaksanya menyerah. Menciptakan Kyungsoo dalam keadaaan seperti ini, mengelabuhi dengan tangis dan rasa iba—bahkan dengan cinta yang berlebih.

"Jangan membunuhku, Jongin."

Sunyi.

" _Jangan membunuh kita_."

-.o0o.-

Dalam sistem rumah sakit jiwa, manusia berubah menjadi nomor tanpa wajah, hasil diagnosa, serta dosis obat harian. Mereka dilatih sebagai tentara berkedok pasien. Terjadwal disiplin mulai dari waktu makan hingga istirahat malam.

Satu-satunya waktu bebas yang disediakan oleh rumah sakit adalah waktu hiburan. Dimana pasien biasa berkumpul di ruang tengah yang berfungsi sebagai arena rekreasi. Menonton televisi, menyalakan musik, atau sekedar duduk pada sofa panjang dekil dengan busa yang mengelupas.

Bagi pasien lain itu adalah waktu paling menyenangkan.

Bagi Jongin itu adalah neraka.

Tempat itu terlalu berisik. Suara televisi beradu dengan musik yang tidak sinkron selalu membuat telinganya sakit. Belum lagi dengan ditambahnya banyak pasien lain yang bertingkah aneh di dekatnya. Menatap tanpa henti, mengendus, menjambak bahkan tiba-tiba tidur di pangkuannya.

Namun seberapa besarpun kecenderungan Jongin memilih sepi sebagai kenyamanan, untuk sementara waktu ia harus membiasakan diri dengan keramaian.

Sebab setelah waktu hiburan dinyatakan habis, barisan panjang dibentuk, satu demi satu nama dipanggil secara bergilir, gelas kertas berisi obat disodorkan, serta para pasien diminta untuk kembali ke masing-masing ruangan, Jongin harus menghadapi ketakutan terbesarnya.

 _Seseorang yang duduk menunggu di atas ranjangnya._

Lelaki berkulit porselen dengan jemari kurus. Mata sembab. Tubuh yang perlahan diremukkan nelangsa.

Tidak ada merah di bibir lelaki itu.

Jongin berjalan lurus melewati Kyungsoo, mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan lelaki itu dengan segala rindu yang menggerogotinya. Ia mengambil selimut di atas ranjang, menggelarnya pada lantai sebelum kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal.

Kemudian, Jongin berpura-pura terpejam.

Menutup kelopak mata hanya untuk mendengar nafas Kyungsoo dari jauh sambil menghitung. Nominal satu sampai sepuluh dalam hati. Sebab biasanya, Kyungsoo akan mulai bersuara—gumam nada sedih di keheningan ruangan yang membuat ia mengutuk setiap sajak dan cerita cinta yang menjadikan romantisme sebagai senjata untuk melemahkan perasaan.

 _Do you still love me?_

Hanya dengan memikirkannya, Jongin melingkarkan tubuh lebih kuat untuk menahan tarikan ingin menyerah. Ia mengalihkan kegundahannya dengan terus menghitung. Nominal satu yang sudah sampai sembilan dalam hati.

"Aku tidak membuatmu bahagia?"

Jongin membuka mata cepat— _itu adalah pertanyaan yang berbeda_.

Ia meletakkan tangan ke dadanya yang mendadak sesak, mencengkramkannya di sana dan meminta hatinya untuk melawan.

"Kau ingin tahu bagaimana kisah ini seharusnya berakhir, Jongin?"

Di luar sana lampu-lampu koridor dimatikan, malam berubah menjadi kidung yang lebih renyap.

"Sejak awal kisah ini dimulai, aku sudah dialurkan untuk mati pada malam itu—pada malam dimana kita membakar lukisan-lukisanmu. Kau ingin membunuhku di sana bersama api, menghanguskanku hingga jadi memori."

Bunyi sol sepatu dari para perawat yang bepatroli terdengar menggaung.

"Untuk itu, aku membuatmu jatuh cinta."

Berdecit, berputar, lalu diam.

"Tetapi itu semua percuma." Tawa pilu mengisi ruangan, memantul pada dinding yang dingin, sebelum akhirnya lenyap. "Kisah ini bukan suatu elegi, melainkan tragedi."

Mengetuk, _check_ , lalu diam.

"Seseorang memang harus mati."

Jongin memberanikan diri untuk melongok ke belakang, meyakinkan dalam hati bahwa ia hanya akan menatap sekilas, hanya beberapa detik, beberapa hembusan nafas, kemudian sudah. Namun, tepat ketika matanya menangkap Kyungsoo, batin Jongin mencelos hingga cekung.

Lelaki itu mendadak basah dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

"Kyungsoo." Lelaki yang dipanggil menoleh. Mata membelalak memancarkan pengharapan, rindu, sekaligus duka. "Kau membuatku bahagia."

Bibir Kyungsoo membentuk senyum simpul dan itu sudah cukup sebagai alasan bagi Jongin untuk berdiri menghampiri, tidak menghiraukan resiko yang mungkin akan ditimbulkan oleh jarak yang dekat. Rasa takutnya mengilang, lepas bersama angin.

Karena seseorang yang berada di depannya adalah Kyungsoo.

Definisi lelaki itu dalam hidupnya bukan sebagai momok. Melainkan percakapan kecil, ciuman rasa tembakau, tawa tengah malam, tubuh yang meliuk bernoda cat lukisan di atas ranjang. Tekstur lembut bibir, tangan halus yang mungil, lelaki dengan bibir merah mereka yang kembali.

Do Kyungsoo lebih nyata dari kenyataan itu sendiri.

Jemari berjingkat membelai wajah Jongin—sentuhan ragu yang membelai, kemudian bermukim di sana entah berapa lamanya.

"Aku akan membuat ini mudah, Jongin."

Ia tahu kata _mudah_ dalam kalimat itu tetap akan mengundang lara. Sebab semenjak ia menyerahkan diri ke polisi hingga sekarang, Kyungsoo yang sedang terlihat di depannya adalah Kyungsoo yang paling kacau.

"Itu berat—kau tahu, tinggal di dalam pikiranmu dan mendengar setiap rencana yang kau buat untuk menyingkirkanku." Jongin ingin meminta maaf, ingin Kyungsoo berhenti, ingin waktu diekspansi agar ia boleh menjadi gila untuk sebentar lagi. "Dan dari sekian banyak cara, aku rasa aku telah menemukan favoritku."

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan dari wajahnya, merogoh ke bawah ranjang selama beberapa saat sebelum mengeluarkan benda mengkilap yang tersembunyi di sana.

"Tidak." Jongin berjalan mundur, meloloskan kesiap memohon, "Apapun Kyungsoo—apapun selain itu."

Kyungsoo beranjak turun dari ranjang, tapak mengendap mendekati dengan benda yang sangat Jongin kenali tergenggam di tangan kanan—pisau buah sepanjang tujuh centimeter. Ia berhasil mencurinya beberapa hari lalu ketika perawat Choi sedang lengah.

"Ini adalah konsekuensi, Jongin."

Tanpa penjelasan, Jongin mengerti apa yang Kyungsoo maksud. Ia telah menciptakan lelaki itu, memberinya karakter, mengisinya dengan latar belakang, memberikan kenangan, membuatnya jatuh cinta.

 _Membiarkannya menjadi manusia._

Sesuatu yang kuat harus dihancurkan dengan cara yang keji.

"Pisau itu ada di tanganmu."

Kalimat permisi telah dilancarkan, Jongin melihat pisau yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo berpindah ke tangannya. Ia menatap lelaki yang sepertinya tidak menyimpan dendam maupun penyesalan karena telah terlibat dalam cerita ini hanya untuk dibiarkan mati.

"Kyungsoo, aku—"

Terputus.

Bibirnya dipagut oleh bibir lain yang asin karena air mata.

"Jangan katakan itu sekarang." Kemudian lagi, sebuah ciuman panjang yang menandai akhir. "Jika kau mengatakannya aku akan kembali goyah."

Lelaki itu membimbing tangan Jongin, melekatkan kuat mata pisau ke abdomennya sendiri.

"Lakukan ini seperti yang ada di bayanganmu." Bisiknya pelan. "Tanamkan, lalu putar. Jangan mencabutnya. Kau ingin membunuhku, bukan dirimu sendiri."

Pasang mata saling bertautan—keduanya merah dan basah.

"Lakukan, Jongin."

Perpisahan menari gemulai di ambang, Jongin terisak.

"Lakukan."

Dalam satu gerakan, Jongin menancapkan pisaunya kuat. Tubuh Kyungsoo tersentak, lengan lelaki itu melingkar menahan tubuh dengan bergantung pada lehernya.

Sebagian masalah diciptakan hanya untuk tetap menjadi masalah, sebagian pertanyaan diciptakan hanya untuk menggantung tanpa jawaban, dan sebagian orang diciptakan hanya untuk tinggal di hati, tetapi tidak menetap di hidup.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo merintih di telinganya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Raungan Jongin terdengar sangat melengking, ia bahkan tidak dapat mengenali suaranya sendiri. Ia menggumamkan kata maaf seperti mantra, kemudian kembali menusukkan pisaunya lebih dalam sambil menciumi kening Kyungsoo dalam prosesnya.

"Aku juga."

Jongin membisikkan lirih kalimat yang tadi tidak selesai. Namun, karena tragedi yang lekang membutuhkan ungkapan cinta yang lantang, maka ia berujar lebih keras.

"Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo. Aku juga."

Bunyi sol sepatu dari para perawat yang bepatroli kini berderap mendekat.

Mendobrak, tanpa _check_ , lalu menjerit.

-.o0o.-

Berita ditakdirkan untuk berlari.

Untuk tercetak pada ribuan lembar kertas koran yang abu-abu. Tersiar pada tajuk televisi yang menggugah pagi. Atau terpanjang pada dinding seseorang yang ingin mengabadikan.

Dua tahun kemudian, nama Kim Jongin melejit.

Wajahnya terpampang di berbagai media dengan julukan pelukis gila yang menghasilkan karya di dalam rumah sakit jiwa. Wartawan selalu menuliskan ulasan yang mampu membuat pembaca tercengang jika itu menyangkut tentangnya.

Kim Jongin mencuri lukisannya sendiri, Kim Jongin membakar habis lukisannya yang bernilai milyaran, Kim Jongin pernah memiliki gangguan mental yang serius, Kim Jongin menusuk perutnya sebelum akhirnya mendapatkan inspirasi berserta wajah seorang lelaki dengan garis wajah dewasa pada sampul utama.

Para pengamat seni menilai Jongin sebagai jiwa yang abstrak. Lukisannya dinilai mengandung suatu aliran yang belum dapat dideskripsikan secara jelas. Namun mereka setuju bahwa ciri khas lukisan Jongin yang selalu membuat kagum terletak pada warna merah yang mendominasi—mencoreng kanvas dengan berani.

Pada lantai dua sebuah gedung, Jongin tersenyum puas. Pameran tunggalnya yang didakan hari ini dapat dikatakan sukses. Ia harus berterimakasih kepada Chanyeol. Lelaki itu benar-benar memiliki sentuhan ajaib yang bisa menarik minat pengunjung untuk datang menyesaki _venue_.

Sedikit skandal, sedikit popularitas, sedikit rumor—sungguh racikan yang tepat.

Kembali mengedarkan pandang, Jongin meneliti wajah-wajah yang hadir pada pamerannya. Kebiasaan itu selalu muncul tiba-tiba dan tidak disengaja. Matanya seolah refleks ingin mencari sosok seseorang. Mengharapkan lelaki itu kembali hadir walau hanya sekelebat dalam penglihatan.

Dua tahun berlalu— _tidak ada Do Kyungsoo_.

Menepiskan kegundahannya menjauh, Jongin memutuskan untuk menemui para pengunjung.

Namun, langkahnya mendadak terhenti ketika ia menangkap suatu pemandangan ganjil.

Dari sekian lukisan yang dipamerkan, ada satu karya yang mungkin tidak banyak menarik minat pengunjung. Lukisan itu menggambarkan mata dalam nyala merah, goresannya halus karena Jongin tidak melukis menggunakan kuas melainkan jarinya sendiri.

Jadi, untuk menemukan seseorang berdiri di depan lukisan itu dan tidak segera berpindah dari sana sedikit menarik minat Jongin. Tujuan sebelumnya terlupakan, ia berjalan menuruni tangga, bergegas cepat menuju ke lokasi lukisan yang dimaksud, dan menyambut lelaki yang terlihat tengah mendongakkan kepala.

"Kau menyukainya?" Jongin bertanya dari belakang. Kaki melangkah pelan, menunggu respon jawaban dari lelaki yang tidak menoleh untuk menatapnya.

"D.O?" Bulu tengkuk Jongin meremang mendengar suara yang masuk ke pendengarannya. "Itu adalah judul yang aneh untuk sebuah lukisan."

Lelaki itu perlahan memutar tubuh dan seketika itu juga udara di paru-paru Jongin terketuk habis.

Kulit sepucat porselen, riasan mata yang pudar, bibir merah tanpa _lipstick_ , sepasang mata yang menyihir.

Melirik buru-buru, Jongin membaca tiga suku kata nama dengan kombinasi vokal serta konsonan yang tertera di tanda pengenal pengunjung.

Lelaki itu tersenyum.

Kemudian, Jongin ikut tersenyum.

-END-


End file.
